Through The Times
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Meliodas is the son of the Demon king who chose to betray his kind so that he can be with Elizabeth. Despite his and Elizabeth's efforts they were defeated and given a cruel curse, with Meliodas' immortality and her endless rebirth and death. After 3000 years Meliodas drifted so long when he inadvertently came across another dimension and meets a sorcerer. Feat. DOCTOR STRANGE
1. Suffering and Moving On

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Hello and welcome to my second experimental fanfic of Nanatsu no Taizai, in which an inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way. I do heard of this anime a few years back but ignored it as I was focused on other anime, and I may have ignored further until the second season of the anime, **Revival of the Commandments** was aired on Animax-Asia (in Japanese audio with English subtitles), and there I get to watch it for the first time.

There I find myself intrigued as I watched the season 2, and felt quite interested, and season 3, **Wrath of the Gods**, was aired recently, also on **Animax-Asia**, and there I got to see it. While watching, the first few episodes focused on King and Diane, and while the past season teases the fact that the two characters are attracted at each other, and by episode 7 both admitted their love and kissed.

As I watched the subsequent episodes, it shifts its focus on Meliodas and Elizabeth, and in episode 10 of the current anime, under the subtitle of **Wrath of the Gods** (season 3 of Nanatsu no Taizai), I saw Meliodas and Elizabeth in a rather modern-like clothing (similar to a Victorian-era attire), in which at that time I learned about the CURSE those two underwent (Meliodas' immortality, Elizabeth dying three days after regaining a fraction of her memory of her past life), and that somewhat gave me an idea in making an experimental plot.

It made me wonder, what if Meliodas' curse extended to several centuries and reached the MODERN times (like in the present day)? This is somewhat similar to an anime where a character, who was born in the old times reached modern-day era, such examples as in the anime **Flame of Recca**, where Recca Hanabishi's mother, Kageru, born in the ninja-era was cursed with immortality and lived throughout and reached modern-day Japan. Another example would be the Bounts from **BLEACH**.

Another source of making this fic comes from a scene from **Avengers: Endgame**, where Bruce Banner went back in time to retrieve an Infinity Stone from the Ancient One in hopes of reversing time to resurrect Dr. Strange, and in **Thor: Ragnarok**, where Doctor Strange briefly interacts with the thunder god. There I decided to try this out and see what would happen if Melodias gets to meet with the Sorcerer Supreme by coincidence and see if he could help in breaking this curse.

These ideas inspired me to try a fanfic between the characters from different series and there I came up with an experiment and see if this would attract readers and fans alike.

Normally I really tend to avoid doing crossovers with anime and Marvel Comics, since I have difficulty in making stories due to the MCU elements as I'm more into OLD-SCHOOL stuff (the 80s and 90s plot-era stories in the comics), but I guess I'll give it a try and see how this goes.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Suffering and Moving On.**_

Britannia.

The scene shows that the world in in the midst of what is called the Holy War, where several races are involved in what appeared it appeared to be a civil war, which includes:

\- Goddesses

\- Demons

\- Giants

\- Fairies

\- Humans

It was a very brutal and bloody war, as each of the races are trying to survive, whilst other are taking pleasure in participating in this brutal battle, and the casualties are increasing in every minute, as none of each factions are backing away, and you can see that they are determined to win regardless of the costs, whether it be their fellow brethren or comrades.

"ATTACK!"

"KILL!"

"DIE!"

"FOR BRITANNIA!"

"DIE, DEMON SCUM!"

"DIE, GOOFIE GODS!"

"TAKE THIS, STUPID GIANTS!"

"DEATH TO THE HUMANS!"

However, two participants seemingly decided not to take part in this meaningless battle, and fell in the process. A male demon and a female goddess met some time ago and began to befriend one another and their feelings reached one another.

They are identified as **Meliodas**, and the other being **Elizabeth**. As they continued their secret relationship they slowly began to lose interest in the war as they felt that it served no purpose whilst he no longer desired to succeed his demon father, and decided to abandon his family to live freely and attempted to persuade his younger brother to join him.

However the younger brother refuses as he is loyal to his race and branded Meliodas a traitor and told his elder brother to forget Elizabeth and participate in the war, only to be refused by Meliodas himself. This did not sit well with him and threatened to tell their father about Meliodas' betrayal though Meliodas remained defiant in the end, causing a wedge between the two siblings.

"I don't want this."

"Meliodas!"

"Come with me…we can live peacefully…"

"I'm staying!"

"…"

"You're a traitor!"

"…"

"Hope you die, you traitor!"

-x-

In the days that passed, the Holy War rages on which casualties rises exponentially and many suffered tremendously, and in the midst of it, Meliodas' leader, known only as the **Demon King,** and Elizabeth's leader (known only as the **Supreme Deity**, queen of the goddesses) appeared before them and separately ordered them to join the war and kill their respective enemies, such as ordering Meliodas to kill Elizabeth and vice versa.

However both Meliodas and Elizabeth refused and said they will stand by each other for they loved one another, which did not sit well with the two leaders, and they told the two secret lovers that they will regret it tremendously and that there will be no turning back once Meliodas and Elizabeth continue to defy the orders given to them.

"Elizabeth…"

"I'll stand by you, Meliodas."

"Elizabeth…I'll protect you."

"Same here."

"Let's go…fight for our freedom!"

"Yes…for our freedom…"

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

Refusing the order, both lovers fought to the end, but the Demon King and the Supreme Deity are too much for them to handle, and in the end both perished and the two leaders took their leave to attend to their own matters.

However, something unexpected happened as an undetermined amount of time passed and Meliodas woke up, his wounds seemingly healed but as he looked to his side he is horrified to see that Elizabeth is dead, and he cried out loud in anguish that his beloved is lost to him, and after some time he buried her and aimlessly wander the land as he felt that his life is no longer complete now that Elizabeth is dead and he has nothing left behind.

-x-

An unspecified amount of time passed and Meliodas wandered aimlessly and while resting near a pond he saw his reflection on the water and is surprised that he hasn't aged, which baffled him as he wondered how this happened, and as he wandered again, time has passed and there he came across a woman in a barbarian-like attire, standing over a hill.

Meliodas stared in shock and awe as the barbarian-wearing woman resembled Elizabeth, and there he was invited to live at her village, where days passed and both fell in love, as Meliodas had no idea how and why Elizabeth is alive, however, one day the woman's right eye changed color, which resembled the same eye color of the goddess Elizabeth.

That, along with other properties such as healing magic, also appeared, yet Meliodas was baffled, until he slowly deduced that Elizabeth was reborn, having the same feature and voice, and name. nevertheless, Meliodas is happy that he has found his love, and he hoped that this happiness lasts forever until the end of time itself.

However, one day, out of innocent curiosity, Meliodas told Elizabeth about everything he knows, and little by little, she began to recollect something and soon Meliodas saw that Elizabeth has regain the memories of her past life, which he is happy to hear, but Elizabeth sadly told him what his and her fates have become: they were cursed.

Meliodas was baffled, but she made him promise something, which he reluctantly agreed, and there she told him what really happened before the climax of the Holy War":

Elizabeth was cursed by his mother – the Supreme Deity, in which she will be reborn as a mortal, and whenever she regain the memories of her past life, she will die in three days, and then reborn again and so on. An endless cycle of rebirth and death, which will continue throughout time. And each time she is reborn, she will meet with Meliodas and fall in love with him, and when she regain her memories of her past, she will die in three days.

Meliodas is cursed by his father – the Demon King, in which he becomes immortal, where he cannot die and cannot age, and he will live a life full of torment and emotional suffering as time passes by.

Meliodas was shocked by this and wondered how this happened, but Elizabeth told him to remain strong and urges him that if she dies, he should keep moving forward and find a way to break the curse, which he nodded and said he will keep his promise.

"Meliodas."

"Elizabeth…"

"Promise me…when I die…keep living…find a way to break the curse."

"…"

"Meliodas."

"I…promise."

"Good."

"Elizabeth…"

Three days later, Elizabeth died as she was impaled by the sharp edges of a wooden beam, piercing her heart and Meliodas was emotionally hurt, as she died in front of him and felt helpless he couldn't do anything to save her. He buried her and kept on crying as he lost her like last time during the climax of the Holy War.

Another time has passed and Meliodas met a child, who turns out to be a reborn Elizabeth, and one day she told him that she regained her past memories and that the curse hasn't been broken, and three days later she died in a fire and he was restrained by the villagers as they are unaware of Meliodas' immortality and told him that there is nothing they can do to save Elizabeth, as she is burned inside the burning house.

"Elizabeth!"

"No, don't kid!"

"Let go!"

"You can't! you'll burn to death!"

"I can save her!"

"There's nothing you can do!"

"Elizabeth!"

"…"

As the flames finally died, Meliodas frantically rummaged the but remains of the house, where he finds a now-dead and burnt Elizabeth, and he cried out in sorrow as the other villagers could only watch in sorrow as they sympathize with the grief-stricken Meliodas.

Throughout time, in which nearly 3,000 years have passed, Meliodas wandered and wandered, meeting a total of 107 women who are the rebirthed Elizabeth, and whenever the memories of their past life resurfaces, she (and countless other Elizabeth) die after three days, and Meliodas is starting to waver as the emotional pain is getting too much for him to bear.

However one day he meets a woman who is identical to Elizabeth, and is dressed in a Victorian-era dress, and meeting her, the two began to fall in love and in the years that passed, both got married, but in a twist of fate, this Elizabeth was unable to bare children and more years passed, Elizabeth became an elderly woman, and until now she hasn't regain the memories of her past life, and Meliodas opted not to tell her anything.

Eventually Elizabeth passed away from old age, and Meliodas is heartbroken by this yet he promised that he will move on and find a way to break the curse, and once more he became a wanderer.

-x-

In a bizarre twist, the scene shifts somewhere else, where the you can see that a map is shown which is identical to the country of Britannia, but as the scene zoomed closer, it turns out that the place is actually Scotland, as in the modern-day Scotland. It was brimming with life and you can see people walking around, doing business and having fun.

Vehicles are seen (bus, taxis, motorcycles) and you can hear the drivers honking their horns and told the other drivers to give them passage as they are disrupting traffic, which the other drivers rebutted the shouting of the other drivers.

"HEY! MOVE IT!"

"GET YOUR ASS OFF THE ROAD!"

"IT'S TRAFFIC! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL RAM YOUR CAR!"

"YOU WANT A FIGHT?"

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!"

"I'LL SHOOT YOU DOWN!"

"TRY IT!"

The scene shifts at the road, where a man is walking by the sidewalk of the busy street, and while wearing a present-day attire, you can see what appeared to be an amulet is worn around the person's neck, who sports a short hair with white streaks, and with him is a Tibetan monk, who is carrying books that they purchased from a nearby bookstore.

The two person are identified as **Stephen Strange** and **Wong**, and they are here for a short vacation as well as looking for something mystical to find, and there Strange told Wong that after their stay in Scotland is over, they will head back to New York City in order to make some preparations, which Wong nodded, and reminded that in a few weeks from now it will mark the 1st death anniversary of their elderly master, an old man who was once the owner of the place they are staying, identified only as the **Anicent One**.

"Wong."

"Yes?"

"You got the list?"

"Yes."

"And the money?"

"Right here."

"Oh, and be ready…I have a feeling that we might get into a fight…are your mystic powers ready?"

"As always, Strange."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it mirrors episodes 9 of current anime series, which would set up for the next chapters as this fic takes a turn, as at this time Melodias has not met with the rest of the Nanatsu no Taizai characters yet, as it focuses more on Melodias and Elizabeth solely…

And in a STRANGE twist of fate…Doctor Strange makes an appearance…along with the modern day Scotland.

What gives here? And how is this connected to Meliodas?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Meliodas encounters another Elizabeth and tries to protect her…but something tragic happens to him…

At the same time Doctor Strange encounters a formidable opponent, resulting in a battle that involves CROSS-DIMENSIONING, and might encounter someone he would not expect to meet…

See you in 6 to 8 weeks (probably around the end of February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Prelude to a Tragic Battle

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the build-up pushes through as Meliodas continue his journey to find a way to break the curse cast upon him and Elizabeth, while the Sorcerer Supreme is also making his own journey, where they would soon encounter one another…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: higeki-tekina tatakai no pureryūdo_**

**Scotland**

Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom. It covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain, with a border with England to the southeast, and is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean to the north and west, the North Sea to the northeast, the Irish Sea to the south, and more than 790 islands, including the Northern Isles and the Hebrides.

The Kingdom of Scotland emerged as an independent sovereign state in the EuropeanEarly Middle Ages and continued to exist until 1707. By inheritance in 1603, King James VI of Scotland became king of England and Ireland, thus forming a personal union of the three kingdoms.

Scotland subsequently entered into a political union with England on 1 May 1707 to create the new Kingdom of Great Britain.

The union also created a new Parliament of Great Britain, which succeeded both the Parliament of Scotland and the Parliament of England. In 1801, Great Britain entered into a political union with Ireland to create the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (in 1922, the Irish Free State seceded from the United Kingdom, leading to the latter being renamed the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in 1927).

Within Scotland, the monarchy of the United Kingdom has continued to use a variety of styles, titles and other royal symbols of statehood specific to the pre-union Kingdom of Scotland. The legal system within Scotland has also remained separate from those of England and Wales and Northern Ireland; Scotland constitutes a distinct jurisdiction in both public and private law.

The continued existence of legal, educational, religious and other institutions distinct from those in the remainder of the UK have all contributed to the continuation of Scottish culture and national identity since the 1707 union with England.

The scene zoomed towards the map of Scotland, where it slowly zoomed closer until you can see a certain part of the country which shows that the area is bustling with people, where it is shown that as of now the scene is currently showing Glasgow, which is one of the cities located, where it is bustling with people doing business.

**Glasgow city centre** is the central business district of Glasgow, Scotland. Is bounded by Saltmarket, High Street and Castle Street to the east, The River Clyde to the south and the M8 motorway to its west and north. Glasgow City Centre is composed of the areas of Garnethill, Blythswood Hill and Merchant Cityas well as parts of Cowcaddens, Townhead, Anderston and Calton.

The city centre is based on a grid system of streets, similar to that of Barcelona or American cities, on the north bank of the River Clyde. The heart of the city is George Square, site of many of Glasgow's public statues and the elaborate Victorian Glasgow City Chambers, headquarters of Glasgow City Council. To the south and west are the shopping precincts of Argyle Street, Sauchiehall Street and Buchanan Street, the latter featuring more upmarket retailers and winner of the Academy of Urbanism 'Great Street Award' 2008.

The main shopping centres are Buchanan Galleries and the St. Enoch Centre, with the up-market Princes Square and the Italian Centre specialising in designer labels. The London-based department store Selfridges has purchased a potential development site in the city and another upmarket retail chain Harvey Nicholsis also thought to be planning a store in the city, further strengthening Glasgow's retail portfolio, which forms the United Kingdom's second largest and most economically important retail sector after Central London.

The city centre is home to most of Glasgow's main cultural venues: The Theatre Royal(home of Scottish Opera and formerly Scottish Ballet which now resides in The Tramway Theatre), The Pavilion, The King's Theatre, Glasgow Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow Film Theatre, Gallery of Modern Art (GoMA), Mitchell Library, the Centre for Contemporary Arts, McLellan Galleries and The Lighthouse Museum of Architecture, Design and the City.

The world's tallest cinema, the eighteen-screen Cineworld, is situated on Renfrew Street. The city centre is also home to four of Glasgow's higher education institutions: The University of Strathclyde, The Royal Conservatoire of Scotland, Glasgow School of Art and Glasgow Caledonian University

To the western edge of the city centre, occupying the areas of Blythswood Holm and the southern edges of Blythswood Hill, lies Glasgow's financial district, known officially as the International Financial Services District(IFSD), although often irreverently nicknamed by the contemporary press as the "square kilometre" or "Wall Street on Clyde".

Since the late 1980s the construction of many modern office blocks and high rise developments have paved the way for the IFSD to become one of the UKs largest financial quarters. With a reputation as an established financial services centre, coupled with comprehensive support services, Glasgow continues to attract and grow new business.

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Switch, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they ate cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

As people are lining up to see and check out the products, the scene shifts at the sidewalk, where Stephen Strange and Wong are walking by, and both noted that the current area they are in is bustling with people, and Wong sighed that the OUTSIDE WORLD is somewhat complicated compared to the quiet yet simple life inside the Sanctum, and said he is glad that he did not grew up indulging himself to such materialistic treasures.

Strange smiled and said that doing something outside the Sanctum once in a while is a good thing, and tells Wong to lighten up a bit, reminding him that someone they once called a friend and comrade has turn his back and is now after their lives, which Wong frowned at realizing what Strange is implying about, which is quite a bad memorable event to him.

"…"

"Wong?"

"I…understand…"

"I know it feels bad, Wong…but that's…"

"I know, Strange."

"For now, let's enjoy the day and…"

"Too bad I don't think…"

"You should learn to relax once in a while."

As Strange and Wong continued to walk the road, they were approached by a few female high school students, and Wong wondered what the teens want, seeing them acting giddy while smiling, while Strange was rather bemused as he wondered what did he do that made the girls smiling at him, and awaits the girls' responses before making his own moves.

Wong is also bracing himself in the case the girls might be assassins of some sort, given what has happened before that led to the death of the Ancient One, but Strange raised his arm sideway, assuring him that they are not in danger and that they should wait and see what the girls want with them before judging them accordingly.

Finally the leader of the girls approached Strange and asked him a question, which made him raise an eyebrow as he found out what this is all about, whilst Wong stared in confusion as he listened to the conversation between Strange and the teen girl.

"Hee-hee…"

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, sir. Can I ask you something?"

"Which is?"

"Are you Benedict Cumbercatch?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

After getting the answer, the girls apologized which Strange said it is okay, and left the girls took their leave, while Wong asked Strange what was that about, as he could not seem to get the gist of what the conversation is about, but Strange smiled and told him the reason why: the female high school students mistook him for someone, saying that he resembled an English actor in the movies.

The actor that the girls referring to is **Benedict Cumbercatch**, and Wong asked in curiosity who this person is, and Strange smirked and tells him that he should at least go watch the movies in theatres once in a while so that he can learn more about the actors within Europe, and even at Hollywood in the United States of America.

"You know, Wong…you should leave the Sanctum once in a while."

"But you know I…"

"Just a few hours would be good."

"But I'm not quite good in doing activities outside the Sanctum…"

"Okay, I'll guide you. We'll go to the movies…the malls…the amusement centers…"

"Is that okay?"

"Trust me. I'm an expert at that before becoming the Sorcerer Supreme…"

"…"

However, their conversation is interrupted when someone approached them, and there Strange and Wong stood still and their facial expressions changed in an instant, and they are not quite pleased at the turn of events that just occurred, and thus the atmosphere is giving off a threatening vibe.

That person who showed up turns out to be Karl Mordo, who now goes by the name of **Baron Mordo**. It turns out that Mordo was once comrades with Strange and a pupil of the Ancient One, but he became disillusioned with what happened in the past and turned his back, and now he has decided to use his talents on other things, and in a chain of recent events, Mordo has become Strange's opponent and now wishes to settle things with him one and for all.

"Hello, Strange."

"Mordo."

"Been a while."

"Mordo…there's a way to settle this without…"

"Sorry. I'm not backing out. I wish to settle this once and for all."

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight you."

"I do. I want to be the sole sorcerer in this world. So prepare yourself."

"Mordo…"

Strange told Wong to get back and possibly leave, as he will face Mordo by himself and lead him to some place where no innocent people could get dragged in, but Mordo said that casualties cannot be helped as the Earth dimension is a battlefield itself, and spinning his hands, he conjured a magical circle as he prepares to battle Strange.

In response, Strange did the same thing and now the two former comrades are getting ready to face off in a very tough, life and death situation. The Cloak of Levitation suddenly arrives and fastened itself on Strange's back, and now the two sorcerers are getting ready to duke it out.

-x-

The scene shifts to the world of Britannia, where Meliodas is currently wandering the world, as an undetermined amount of time passed since the last reincarnation of Elizabeth died (who died of old age and has not regained the memories of her past life, thus dying peacefully), and Meliodas is trying so hard to cope with the loss as he wondered if he did the right thing in turning his back on his kind and facing his father and the supreme Deity is a good idea.

He soon met a powerful magician, a young woman at that, who goes by the name of **Merlin**, and there they formed a friendship and helped each other out, and once learning of his plight, a very concerned Merlin attempted to try everything she could think of to break the curse, doing a lot of research as well as attempting to use magic.

So far the attempts she made were unsuccessful yet she promised to find a way, and Meliodas is grateful to her for trying her best to help him find a way to break the curse that has plagued him for 3,000 years, showing his trust to the magician.

"Sorry, Meliodas…so far I haven't found a way…"

"It's okay, Merlin. I'm grateful."

"I'll find a way to end the curse."

"I know."

"So for now, be a little patient."

"I will."

"I'll let you know once I find anything important."

"Thanks."

After some time, Merlin told Meliodas that she found a lead, in which to break the curse, they need to find **Zeldris**, his younger brother, who is able to borrow the Demon King's power, but in order for this to happen, it requires reopening the Coffin of Eternal Darkness where the Ten Commandments are sealed. Meliodas felt quite uncomfortable with this given his relationship with Zeldris, yet Merlin told Meliodas that they can find an alternative if he wishes.

Meliodas was silent for a while before telling her that he would find alternative means for now, and will consider seeking out Zeldris as a last resort.

"Are you sure about this, Meliodas?"

"Yeah."

"So seeking out your brother…"

"Will only be as a last resort."

"…"

"I want to find another way without sacrificing another…"

"Very well."

"…"

After another undetermined amount of time passes, the scene shows that this time Meliodas has formed a relationship with the current reincarnation of Elizabeth, a female knight by the name of Liz, who resides in the town of **Danafor**, and there Merlin's cauldron showed that there is an attack on Danafor, where a demon worshipper resurrected **Fraudrin** by sacrificing the citizens, and is now after Liz.

Meliodas became alarmed and heads off to Danafor, which Merlin told him to be careful and try to reach Liz in time, which he nodded in a panic.

"Meliodas…!"

"Got to go!"

"You should get there in time!"

"I know!"

"I'll see what I can do!"

"Thanks, Merlin!"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah!"

Meliodas then ran off and is filled with worry and terror. H has witnessed the deaths of every incarnation of Elizabeth, about 107 times, and felt that if Liz were to be killed, he might not recover from it, and wished that he would get to Danafor in time and stop Fraudrin and save Liz from death.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it mirrors episodes 10 of current season of the anime series, which would set up for the next chapters as this fic takes a turn, as at this time Melodias has met up with merlin and are working together to find a way to break the curse…

And in a STRANGE twist of fate…Doctor Strange continued his usual thing, only this time another character makes an appearance…which is Baron Mordo. Looks like the two sorcerers are set to duke it out.

My apologies of Meliodas gets a small screen time whilst Strange hogged most of the chapter. It's part of the story and the next chapter will give Meliodas more screen time as he faces a tough battle…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Meliodas encounters another Elizabeth and tries to protect her…but something tragic happens to him…

At the same time Doctor Strange faces off Baron Mordo in the heart of Glasgow City, resulting in a battle that involves CROSS-DIMENSIONING, and might encounter someone he would not expect to meet…

See you in 6 to 8 weeks (probably around the end of February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Fateful Encounter

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the build-up pushes through as Meliodas continue his journey to find a way to break the curse cast upon him and Elizabeth, but then something bad is slated to happen, which will make things quite dramatic…

Meanwhile the Sorcerer Supreme is also making his own journey, where he would get into an unwilling battle with a former comrade…but then this would set up for an eventual meeting where the two main characters of their separate series in which they would soon encounter one another…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Unmeinodeai_**

After another undetermined amount of time passes, the scene shows that this time Meliodas has formed a relationship with the current reincarnation of Elizabeth, a female knight by the name of Liz, who resides in the town of **Danafor**, and there Merlin's cauldron showed that there is an attack on Danafor, where a demon worshipper resurrected **Fraudrin** by sacrificing the citizens, and is now after Liz.

Meliodas became alarmed and heads off to Danafor, which Merlin told him to be careful and try to reach Liz in time, which he nodded in a panic.

"Meliodas…!"

"Got to go!"

"You should get there in time!"

"I know!"

"I'll see what I can do!"

"Thanks, Merlin!"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah!"

Meliodas then ran off and is filled with worry and terror. He has witnessed the deaths of every incarnation of Elizabeth, about 107 times, and felt that if Liz were to be killed, he might not recover from it, and wished that he would get to Danafor in time and stop Fraudrin and save Liz from death.

"_Please stay safe, Liz…!_"

As Meliodas is running the road, he went past some travelers and noted that Meliodas appeared to be in a hurry, and at this time the passerby have no idea that Danafor is under attack, and assumed that Meliodas is on a very important errand given that Meliodas is working as a knight of sorts, and were envious of his youthful appearance.

"Look at that…"

"He's full of energy…"

"That's youth…"

"I sure envy him…"

"Yeah…I wish I were younger…"

"Guess being an adult have drawbacks…"

"That's life."

"Indeed…"

The scene shifts at Danafor, where the demon Fraudrin is causing havoc, killing every villager there until not one is left alive, and it was a massacre as adults, men, women, children, and even toddlers, were not spared from the onslaught, as Fraudrin uses the lives of the Danafor citizens as a way to begin a ritual to release the Ten Commandments.

During the massacre, many monsters were summoned and began to attack towns that are near Danafor, and this caused pandemonium and panic to the citizens as they are being attacked and killed, and screams can be heard as the townsfolk ran for their lives.

The towns rapidly became a scene of a bloodbath.

"RRAAHHH…"

"RRROOOAARRR…"

"GGRRAAHH…"

"AAAIIEEE! HELP!"

"RRAAHHH…"

"RRROOOAARRR…"

"GGRRAAHH…"

"AAAIIEEE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The Knights of Danafor and nearby towns responded and attempted to protect the citizens, but they are slowly being overwhelmed, as they are being set on fire by the flying monsters and the remaining knights urges the citizens to flee while they hold off the monsters at the best of their abilities, though it is clear that the knights are no match for the monsters summoned by Fraudrin.

As the pandemonium continues, the monsters brought the hundreds of corpses at the center of Danafor, where they are being disemboweled and had their bloods flow as part of the ritual, and Fraudlin began the ritual chanting, and after some time, nothing happened and Fraudlin wondered what is lacking, as he is sure that using human blood from several victims would make up for the lack of a goddess' blood.

However, one of Danafor's knights, Liz, is seen looking for Meliodas, as she is worried that he might have been victimized by the attacks, and she can be heard shouting for Meliodas, and this attracted Fraudrin's attention, prompting him to head to the source of the woman's sound, as he is astounded that there is a survivor here.

As Liz frantically looked around, she is shocked to see so many mangled and dismembered corpses of the citizens, and she wondered who is behind all this, but then Fraudrin showed up and is rather bemused to see a sole survivor, and upon getting a closer look, he is quite surprised to see that Liz resembled the goddess Elizabeth.

"You!"

"Huh?"

"What a coincidence…"

"What are you…?"

"You sure look like…her?"

"Eh?"

"You must be the goddess Elizabeth…"

"?"

Liz is unaware of the fact that she is the next reincarnation of Elizabeth and dismissed such nonsense and instead tells Fraudrin to leave Danafor or else she will fight him, which Fraudrin just laughed and said that she will make the PERFECT INGREDIENT which he said is all he needed.

"You? Fight me?"

"Yes!"

"Ha-ha!"

"What?"

"You're just the ingredient I needed!"

"Stay away, you monster…!"

"Now time to take you in!"

"No!"

Not far, Meliodas finally arrived, and is horrified at the scene he just saw, and this made him more worried as he knows that Liz is here, and frantically hurried and heard the sounds of the malevolent laughter, and as he went to the source, he is shocked to see that Frauldrin is holding Liz, stripping her armor and is semi-naked, where the monster impaled is claws on her naked chest, drawing out blood in great quantity that would hasten the ritual.

Meliodas screamed in anger as he went after Fraudrin, but the monster kicked Meliodas aside before draining her of her blood and then tosses her aside, where Meliodas went to her and tried to help her, but she is moments away from expiring.

"Liz!"

"…"

"Hang in there!"

"…"

"Don't die!"

"…"

"Liz!"

"…"

-x-

At another world, the scene shifts at Glasgow, Scotland, where Doctor Strange and Baron Mordo are facing off, in which Mordo is ready to go ALL OUT, though Strange urged his former comrade to reconsider and not use his sorcery out of anger or disillusionment, saying that there are other ways to settle the issue without resorting to force or violence.

However, Mordo pointed out how he became disillusioned after learning the deception that the Ancient One did when he was under the former Sorcerer Supreme's tutelage, and Mordo said he trusted faithfully to AN OLD MAN like the Ancient One, and now he has come to regret it, and decided to correct it his way, and will do so by taking the talents of other sorcerers and that includes Strange.

"No can do, Strange."

"Come on, Mordo…be rational…"

"I'm not backing out."

"…"

"We settle this right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

Seeing that Mordo means business, Strange tells Wong to ensure that none of the civilians nearby are dragged into this mess, and Wong asked if Strange will be okay in facing Mordo by himself, and Strange said that he will manage and tells Wong to see to it that no innocent lives would be caught in this battle, which the bald-headed, Asian servant nodded.

Though disgruntled, Mordo do respect Strange's sense of fair play, and offered him a way to start their battle and find a place where the current Sorcerer Supreme would not be distracted by ANNOYING citizens, which Strange sensed that this would be a good way to lure Mordo away from the financial district.

"Mordo…"

"So, what do you say? Just this once I'll be generous."

"Really?"

"Want me to change my mind?"

"No. just."

"Then here's your chance."

"Fine."

"Good."

As Strange instructs Wong to get going and use sorcery to keep the civilians away from the battlefield, Mordo began using his sorcery and Earth's dimension started to get distorted, and there the battle has begun, in which Strange is taken by surprise as the atmosphere becomes heavily altered, and to his surprise, Wong is still here as he was not able to get away, and there Strange asked why Mordo did this so suddenly.

Mordo sighed and said that he did keep his promise in keeping the civilians out of this, but made it clear that he is targeting other sorcerers, which includes the ones who worked and study at the Sanctum, thus Wong is also included in his hit list.

"I kept my word."

"But Wong…"

"He's included here. He is after all, part of the Sanctum."

"This is between us!"

"Between you…me…and those who are under the Ancient One's tutelage. No exceptions."

"Blast you, Mordo…"

"Now let us begin!"

"!"

Strange is then forced to use his magic to keep Mordo back and regrouped with Wong, telling him that for now they would have to outrun him and find a place that they can use to their advantage so they can catch him off-guard and then restrain him to prevent Mordo from causing unintentional havoc within the area they are in, which is the streets of Glasgow.

Wong nodded and said that he has no complains as he would be willing to use anything to stop a rather maddened Mordo from selfishly doing something this foolish as he never thought that Mordo would stoop this low over something like what he discovered what the Ancient One has done before just because of a justifiable misunderstanding.

As the area they are in became further distorted, Strange and Wong continued to be on the run, though they are making sure to avoid coming across any civilians, who appeared to be unaware of what is happening to their surroundings, and Mordo seemingly felt that Strange is not paying attention enough, and decided to PLAY FAIR for now, and uses his sorcery to take him, Strange and Wong to another dimension.

There Mordo told Strange and Wong that he has taken the liberty to bring them to another dimension where there are no people, and surely the two sorcerers can focus on their battle with no distractions and he urges Strange and Wong to fight seriously if they want to retain their magic at all costs lest they want to lose them.

"There. You two can focus on defending yourselves against me."

"Mordo…"

"Mordo…"

"Now you can fight seriously."

"Wong. I'll keep him busy. You find a place to hide."

"Fine, then. Just be careful, Strange."

"Oh no…none of you will run off! Take this!"

"Whoa! Wong!"

"Geez!"

Left with no choice, Strange and Wong began their battle, drawing the CIRLCES around in front of their hands and uses sorcery-like blasts to try upend Mordo, who effortlessly repelled it and the battle slowly turned intense as Strange tries to avoid getting hit at the same time protecting Wong, and as the two sorcerers are brawling, Wong saw a smoke billowing at a nearby town, and went there, in which it turns out that Mordo unknowingly brought him, Strange and Wong to the dimension of Britannia, where they are near the besieged town of Danafor.

Wong approached the scene where he is shocked to see the massacre, and saw Fraudrin impaling an already-injured Meliodas, as he is slowly being outmatched by the demon, and there he mentally contacted Strange and told him of the situation.

Strange then uses sorcery to produce a blinding light and momentarily blinded Mordo and left the scene, head to the town where he saw what is happening, and uses a powerful blasts to take down Fraudrin, and went towards a very injured Meliodas, and unaware of Meliodas' true nature, Strange tended to him and asked if he can still make it.

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"Can you move?"

"…"

"He's fatally injured…"

"…"

"He won't make it…"

"…"

As Fraudrin momentarily recovered, he angrily asked who assaulted him, but is rather pleased to see two more person, and said this would make up for his attempt to release the Ten Commandments, but then a rather pissed Mordo intervened, and did a strong sorcery-like blasts and penetrated Fraudrin's skull, disintegrating his brain which killed the monster on the spot.

There Mordo tells Strange and Wong to prepare themselves as he is going to finish them off while saying that he regretted PLAYING FAIR as he felt that this is essential in RIGHTING THE WRONGS that the Ancient One has done, and as Strange gives the mortally-wounded Meliodas to Wong and told him to protect the boy, Strange casts a protective spell to protect himself and the other two, just as Mordo unleashes a powerful blast.

As Mordo attacks, something seemingly set off a chain of events, as Mordo's magic attempts to penetrate Strange's force-field, an unexplained magical event took place and the area glowed brightly, where Mordo seemingly disappeared, while Strange and Wong are brought back to Glasgow, Scotland, where the streets are seemingly normal with no visible damage, as people and vehicles are passing by with no incident.

By then Wong told Strange that the boy they are holding, Meliodas, seemingly died, as he is not breathing anymore, and Strange mentally sighed in dismay, as he believed that Meliodas became an unwilling victim to one of Mordo's rampage, and decided to at least give Meliodas a proper funeral, and weaves a magic to produce a blanket to cover Meliodas' body while telling Wong that they are taking the body with them to the Glasgow-branched Sanctum to give Meliodas a decent burial.

"Come on, Wong."

"Are we taking this body with us…?"

"Yeah. We need to give it a proper burial."

"…I feel bad for this boy…"

"Me too…and the least we can do is give him a proper burial. And find a place where we can bury him."

"That Mordo is such an idiot."

"Couldn't agree more…"

"It's getting late, Strange…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it mirrors episodes 10 of current season of the anime series, which depicts the death of another of Elizabeth's reincarnation, but this is where the story takes a detour, as another situation takes place…and here the meeting with another character from another series comes in and thus the hyped crossover commences…

And in a STRANGE twist of fate…Doctor Strange ended up in another dimension, and this is where he gets to meet the main character of Nanatsu no Taizai…and how this would affect the story between the two main characters of different series…

And now Strange and Wong somehow made it back to their world, but in an unexpected twist, they accidentally brought Meliodas with them, and assumed him to be dead, unaware of his immortality curse and he is due to wake up sooner…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Meliodas wakes up and finds himself in the modern version of Britannia, which is Scotland…and after hearing of his story with great doubt, Strange chooses to help Meliodas find a way back to his dimension, whilst Meliodas is slated to learn how the MAIN WORLD works and how to adapt…

See you in 6 to 8 weeks (probably around mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. In A New World

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas is brought to the REAL world by accident, and just as Doctor Strange is about to have him buried, something unexpected happens…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: _****_Atarashī sekai de_**

At Britannia, which is the world where Meliodas is born, the scene shows that Mordo is determined to kill Doctor Strange and take his sorcery talents, and attacks, which he became relentless and Strange had to get a bit rough to prevent Mordo from doing this deed, and attempts to bring Mordo to his senses by reminding him that he is not that kind of person who gets disillusioned over one's mistake.

However, Mordo said he doesn't care anymore other than intending to get rid of other sorcerers so that only he remains and tells Strange that he is not exempted given that he has inherited the Ancient One's will and magic.

"Sorry, Strange. I target all. Including you."

"Do you really have to do this?"

"You know I do."

"There has to be another way!"

"There is none."

"Mordo!"

"Time to get serious."

"…"

Strange felt that he has no choice but to go all-out and unleashes magical blasts to throw Mordo off-guard, but Mordo persists and unleashes his own powerful blasts, and the two sorcerers battle to an apparent stalemate as neither one could get the upper hand. However, Mordo is relentless as he intend to do what he felt is best, and is ready to use Wong as a bargaining chip to gain an advantage.

As he fired a blast that targets Wong, Strange weaved a protective barrier and berated Mordo for being a coward for reneging on his word not to drag Wong into their stand-off, but Mordo justifies that since Wong possess sorcery talents, he too must lay his life to him and nothing more.

"Sorry, Strange. I target all. And that includes Wong."

"Do you really have to do this? You said you won't drag anyone else!"

"No exceptions."

"There has to be another way! You don't have to do this!"

"There is none. There is only one. My way."

"Mordo!"

"Time to get serious."

"…"

However, something seemingly set off a chain of events, as Mordo's magic attempts to penetrate Strange's force-field, an unexplained magical event took place and the area glowed brightly, where Mordo seemingly disappeared, while Strange and Wong are mysteriously brought back to the financial hub of Glasgow, Scotland, where the streets are seemingly normal with no visible damage, as people and vehicles are passing by with no incident.

By then Wong told Strange that the boy they are holding, Meliodas, seemingly died, as he is not breathing anymore, contributing to the tab wound on his upper body, which looked fatal, and Strange mentally sighed in dismay, as he believed that Meliodas became an unwilling victim to one of Mordo's rampage, and decided to at least give Meliodas a proper funeral, and weaves a magic to produce a blanket to cover Meliodas' body while telling Wong that they are taking the body with them to the Glasgow-branched Sanctum to give Meliodas a decent burial.

"Come on, Wong."

"Are we taking this body with us…?"

"Yeah. We need to give it a proper burial."

"…I feel bad for this boy…"

"Me too…and the least we can do is give him a proper burial. And find a place where we can bury him."

"That Mordo is such an idiot."

"Couldn't agree more…"

"It's getting late, Strange…"

And so Strange and Wong head off to the Glasgow brach of the Sanctum, where they will place Meliodas' body to a room and make preparations to give him a decent burial, using magic to summon a huge blanket to cover Meliodas' body to prevent prying eyes to suspect something that might attract unwanted attention.

-x-

Several minutes later, at the Glasgow branch of Sanctum, the staff members are told of what happened, and they are worried at what Mordo has become, and they commented that they may have to face Mordo themselves should he attempt to invade this branch and might cause heavy casualties, which Strange raised a hand and assured to them that Mordo won't be causing trouble for the time being, stating that he fled and may be recharging himself.

Strange pointed out that if Mordo is still up and good he would have assaulted this place by now, and told everyone that they have to train themselves and be prepared for any eventuality, and this inspired the students and staff members to be inspired and said they will train themselves and be ready in case Mordo or other FORCES OF EVIL make an attempt to invade Sanctum.

"I'll get serious in training!"

"Me too!"

"I'll show that Mordo who is boss!"

"I'm going to be ready for him!"

"Let him try!"

"He'll get a dose of his own medicine!"

"Start the training!"

"Here we go!"

After that, Wong brought Meliodas' body to one room and told the staff members to make preparations to make a decent burial, which the staff members nodded, and they asked Wong if the victim's relatives are aware of it, in which Wong said that they brought the body here by accident and explained the circumstances, which the staff members became sympathetic.

Wong then told the staff members to get things going as Strange wanted to give Meliodas a decent burial so that the body will be given its due before it decomposes, which the staff members nodded and said that they will get to work right away.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Minutes later, as Strange is making contact with the American branch of Sanctum, Wong approached him and said that the staff workers are making preparations to bury Meliodas, and the Sorcerer Supreme nodded, as he felt this is for the best as they do not know how to get to the dimension where Meliodas came from, and thus this is the only course they can take.

By then, one of the staff members came running, and looked terrified, and when Strange asked what is wrong, the staff member said that when he and the others are about to exhume Meliodas' body in preparation to put him in a coffin, the body began breathing, saying that Meliodas is like being brought back from death as minutes before the body appeared dead, but now it showed signs of life.

Another staff member came and said that the wounds on Meliodas' body are slowly being healed, and feared that the body might be an intruder of sorts and felt that it might wreck some havoc inside the Sanctum, and begged Strange to help in averting a possible disaster.

Strange nodded and told the staff members to calm down and said he will get to it right away, which the staff members nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Strange, Wong and the two staff members went to the room where the body is supposed to undergo exhumation in preparation of putting it on a coffin, and upon entering, they saw Meliodas, who is half-naked due to having his body undergo exhumation, sat up, full of life, and his wounds completely healed and left no visible scars.

The staff members were cautious and magical circles appear in front of their hands, ready to fight off a possible intruder, but Strange urged everyone to calm down and let him deal with the awakened Meliodas, which they asked if he is sure, sensing that Meliodas might be an agent of Mordo, but Strange assured to them that Meliodas isn't.

Wong agreed, telling them the circumstances of how Meliodas was brought here and told them to calm down and let Strange deal with the awakened boy, which the staff members reluctantly relented, and they await what would happen next.

Meliodas looked around as Strange approached him, and gently asked if he is okay, which Meliodas noticed the place he is in, and asked where is he, and what happened to Fraudlin, stating that he is in the middle of a battle at Danafor.

Strange then told Meliodas that he is now in a different world, and told him the circumstances that happened an hour before, and admitted that Meliodas was dragged in a battle that he shouldn't be involved in.

Meliodas was stunned by this yet his refusal to accept it caused him to panic a bit and ran off, which alarmed the staff workers and told the rest of the staff workers to stop him before he might cause trouble for everyone inside the Sanctum.

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir!"

Meliodas appeared lost in a moment given the vast area of the Sanctum, and as some of the workers and students were startled by Meliodas' sudden appearance, trouble ensued as he shoved them aside as he tries to make an escape and find out where he is.

Wong came after him and urges Meliodas to calm down and he will explain everything, but Meliodas refused and told him to leave him alone or else he will be forced to retaliate and make him regret his actions.

"Wait! Calm yourself!"

"Stay back!"

"You don't have to run! We can explain!"

"Just leave me be!"

"Wait!"

"I have to get to Danafor!"

"You're in a different world now!"

"…"

Meliodas, through a stroke of luck, managed to guess where the exit is, and as he made his way out, he went straight until reaching a corner, and he stopped on his tracks as something caught his attention that leaves him baffled; bewildered; filled with bafflement and disbelief.

In front of Meliodas are many people – students; businessmen, construction workers; policemen.

What's more, vehicles such as private cars, taxis, buses, ambulances, and even helicopters and airplanes are seen passing by, and Meliodas wondered what is going on here as he never seen anything like this, and wondered if he is dreaming or not, or if he is under an illusionary spell.

By then Strange catches up to him (via his Cloak of Levitation), and gently approached him and tells him that he is in a different dimension, and tells him he was brought here by accident and admitted that he has yet to figure out a way to bring Meliodas back to his home world, stating that he will be stuck here for the time being.

Meliodas was in utter shock at hearing this, and he stared at the passing people, who noticed that something unexpected appeared as Meliodas in only in his underwear and whispered among themselves that there is a pervert in the city, and some are contemplating in calling the police and report a possible STREAKER on the streets.

"Look at that…"

"A streaker…"

"Is he a pervert?"

"Should we call the police?"

"I think we should…"

"Hurry, before he strips his brief…"

"I'm on it…"

"He might get away…"

However, Strange told the public that this is nothing, claiming that Meliodas suffered an amnesia and he will take care of this, which the passerby nodded, as Strange gives Meliodas a trench coat to cover his modesty and tells him that he needs to calm down so that he won't act recklessly and is willing to listen to his story about what he went through.

Meliodas glanced at the ground, as he realized that Liz has died, and asked if Fraudrin is dead, which Strange said he is, due to Mordo defeating him, and began to escort a dejected Meliodas back to the Sanctum, and upon arriving, he tells Wong to give Meliodas some clothes and food, stating that he has calmed down a bit and instructs that there will be no fighting here.

Wong nodded and escorted Meliodas to a room, and gave him clothes to wear, and Meliodas asked if Strange meant what he said about willing to help him, which Wong nodded, saying that Strange was a surgeon before, and thus he is compelled to help those in need.

"A…doctor…?"

"Yes. he used to treat people before he turn to learning sorcery."

"I…"

"I know…you are in shock. Strange and I will explain to you what happened. You just need to relax and calm down."

"Sorry…I guess I was…"

"It's okay."

"Can you…"

"Of course."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the much-awaited personal meeting between Meliodas and Doctor Strange has happened, and while there is tension involved, things didn't get out of hand. Now that he is stuck in the modern day Britannia…aka Scotland, Meliodas would have to learn how to adapt and get used to living like the modern ordinary folks.

The scene where Meliodas finding himself in a city is based on the ending from the MCU film Captain America: The First Avenger, in which Steve Rogers is shocked to find himself in the modern world after being COMATOSE for 70 years since World War II…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Meliodas is taking steps on learning on how to adapt in living in the MAIN WORLD, and gets his first trip…which would bewilder him as he gets to encounter things that he never seen before…

See you in late April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. Adapting

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas begins to adjust to his new environment and try to get used to living in a MODERN WORLD while coming to terms of what happened to his life…

And now…something UNEXPECTED will happen later on…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Tekiō**_

As Meliodas glanced at the ground, he felt dejected as he realized that Liz has died, and asked if Fraudrin is dead, which Strange said he is, due to Mordo defeating him, and began to escort a dejected Meliodas back to the Sanctum, and upon arriving, he tells Wong to give Meliodas some clothes and food, stating that once he has calmed down a bit, there will be no problem, and instructs Wong to tell the other students that there will be no fighting here.

"And that's what they will do."

"Yes, Strange."

"Make sure each of them get the instructions. Got that, Wong?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What about him?"

"Give him something to wear and escort him to a gust room."

"At once, Strange."

Wong nodded and escorted Meliodas to a room, and gave him clothes to wear, and Meliodas asked if Strange meant what he said about willing to help him, which Wong nodded, saying that Strange was a surgeon before, and thus he is compelled to help those in need.

"A…doctor…?"

"Yes. he used to treat people before he turn to learning sorcery."

"I…"

"I know…you are in shock. Strange and I will explain to you what happened. You just need to relax and calm down."

"Sorry…I guess I was…"

"It's okay."

"Can you…"

"Of course."

-x-

Later that night, at a guest room, Meliodas is laying on bed, staring at the ceiling as he couldn't seem to get some sleep after all that has happened, especially after being told by Strange about where he is, and what happened at his own dimension of Britannia, as well as being stuck here in MODERN Earth for the time being, though he is promised that Strange will help him get back to his home world.

Meliodas wondered what would become of Danafor now that he is stuck here in this strange dimension called modern-day Britannia, which is called Scotland. He is still bewildered at seeing things he is not familiar with, like buildings and cars. He even became a bit alarmed upon seeing airplanes and helicopters flying.

Stressed at all that came into his head, he got up and left the guest room, and went to the open area to get some air. He stared at the skies which was still nightfall though he can see the bright moon and stars, and wondered if he would be okay here.

By then he is joined by someone, who turn out to be Doctor Strange. Strange saw Meliodas and decided to keep him company sensing that he still needed time to get used to a world that he came in by accident, and to raise his spirits after being told earlier about his ordeals.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Sort of."

"I guess you have a lot in your mind."

"Yeah, everything happened so fast."

"I know the feeling."

"Actually, it's more than that. I've been cursed. For a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Strange listens as Meliodas tells Strange his ordeals, as well as his origin, which made the sorcerer supreme listen attentively, seeing that Meliodas is not really a bad being, and can sense a gentle soul within, and he tells him that while he will come up with a way to send him back to his home dimension of Britannia, Meliodas will be a guest here as well as become a student, as he would teach him types of magic, as well as to help adjust the way of living here.

Meliodas responded that he might take a bit long to get used to this world, but Strange said things cannot be rushed and yet he is confident that Meliodas would get accustomed in living him this world in due time, and assured to him that he won't be rushed into getting used to live here, saying that everyone deserves patience and understanding.

"So that's how it will be."

"…"

"Of course it would take time for you to get used to living in this world."

"I…"

"But we'll be patient. In time you'll get used to living here on our world, and there you can blend well with society until we figure out a way to get you back your home world."

"I…see…"

"So are you amendable to that?"

"I suppose…"

After some more minutes, both Strange and Meliodas came to an understanding, and agreed to help each other out, and went back inside the Sanctum to get some rest, as the time now is 01:00.

-x-

The next day, Meliodas is accompanied by Wong as they are instructed to go to a convenience store to buy food and supplies, and while walking, he stared in curiosity as he saw several motorcycles passing by, and wondered what kind of WAGONS they are, seeing that the wheels are placed on one line instead of sideways.

Wong smiled a bit seeing that Meliodas has a lot to learn, and by then Meliodas saw a motorcycle with a sidecar, which its headlight shone brightly, and he mistook it for a STRANGE animal, which Wong snickered a bit and tells him that what he saw are just vehicles like modern versions of wagons, and that there are no animals involved.

Meliodas became more confused after being told, and admitted that it might take some time for him to digest what he is being told about, and Wong said there is no need to rush our things, assuring that he has all the time to learn about everything in this world.

"Looks like you have a lot to learn, Meliodas."

"…"

"There's no need to rush. You have all the time to adjust and learn."

"I guess. Everything is still new to me."

"I understand."

"Well, we should get going."

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

Soon they came across the convenience store and Meliodas is given a basket and is instructed to hold it while Wong takes the items they are assigned to buy, and after that they went to the cashier to pay the items, and while paying, Meliodas stared at the cash register machine, where its electronic voice spoke the amount paid and the change, and he stared at it, wondering if the machine is a DEMON or something, which made the cashier stare in bafflement.

Wong face-palmed and stealthily tells Meliodas that the cash register machine is just a device, and not a living thing, which made Meliodas ask if Wong is sure, which he is assured that it is and there is nothing to be alarmed about.

"Really, Mr. Wong?"

"Yes, really."

"…"

"There's nothing for you to worry."

"I see."

"Now then, let's finish our business here."

"Okay."

"Good."

Wong then whispered to the cashier, apologizing as he said that Meliodas grew up at the country side and has no knowledge about technology and the like, which the cashier nodded, believing what Wong said, thus covering the fact that Meliodas is from another dimension, which would prevent any complications that might arise.

"Really?"

"Yes. it's his first time here in the city."

"I see. He sure is an odd one."

"My apologies."

"It's okay."

"Thank you."

"Here is your change."

"Thank you."

After that, Wong led Meliodas out of the store and head for another store to buy more supplies, and while walking, a bus passed by them and honked its horn, due to the driver pushing the button, and Meliodas was startled by it and asked what kind of animal is that making such a loud roar, and Wong had to come up with a way to simplify in explaining about the bus and its honking.

After managing to explain it, Meliodas went silent as the two are walking the streets where they passed by an appliance store, where several TV units are on display, which showed various programs, and Meliodas stared in awe and curiosity, as he never seen such devices before, and asked Wong what are they, in which Wong had to explain it in a simple way, seeing that explaining the function of a television would be too technical and difficult to explain in detail.

"That's it, Mr. Wong?"

"Yes."

"I guess that's one thing I might have difficulty in understanding…"

"Oh it's alright."

"…"

"Now then, shall we?"

"Okay."

"Good."

As the two walked Wong led Meliodas to a supermarket, and began to buy the supplies and items they are assigned to buy, and Meliodas was awed at seeing how huge the supermarket is, being that it is the first time he has seen one, and noted so many people are here flocking the place.

While shopping, Meliodas is looking for a certain item, and there Wong pointed which item to take, and as they are about to take that particular item, a rude shopper, a male biker, shoved Meliodas aside before taking the item, and as Meliodas glared, the rude biker asked if he has any complains, triggering a stand-off between the two, though Meliodas opted to stay silent and not get provoked.

"Got a problem, blond boy?"

"…"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"…"

"Don't be shy. A Scotsman is always ready for a fight."

"…"

"Are you bloody scared, brat?"

"…"

Wong held Meliodas and urged him to ignore him, saying that the biker is not worth the bother, which Meliodas nodded, but the biker seemed to be quite a bully and attempted to provoke Wong into getting into a fight, but Wong refused to be baited and tells the biker to get on his way and leave him and Meliodas alone.

But the biker wouldn't and went far as shoving Wong, which Meliodas physically grappled the biker by twisting his arm and the biker yelp in pain, and there Meliodas gives the biker an ultimatum: leave in peace or risk breaking his arm, and already in pain, the biker said he will leave them alone just as long as he is released unharmed.

"So, are you willing or would I have to…"

"AAAIIIEEE! I GET IT! I GET IT!"

"So will you leave us alone?"

"I WILL! JUST LET GO OF MY ARM!"

"And promise that you'll stop bullying others?"

"I PROMISE! I PROMISE!"

"Good!"

"AAIIEEE!"

As the biker is released, he ran off crying like a bullied boy, and while Wong told Meliodas he didn't have to do that, he stated that he sure handled it well, which Meliodas said that he had to do what is needed, and soon the two bought the items and leaves the supermarket, where they walked the sidewalk and are on their way back to the Sanctum (still in Glasgow branch of Scotland), where they expect that Doctor Strange would greet them.

As they passed by the appliance store again, both Wong and Meliodas happened to saw a live news report about an attack that is taking place near where they are standing, which showed that the villain, **Doctor Doom**, is causing a ruckus, which Meliodas took note of Doom's armored appearance and asked if Doom is a knight, which Wong said that Doom is not, but a megalomaniac who is using technology to cause terrorism and the such.

"Really, Mr. Wong?"

"Yes. really."

"But…his armor made him look like one…"

"There are things you need to learn, Meliodas. But right now we need to get back to the Sanctum. I have a feeling that things would get nasty here."

"Are you sure we shouldn't try to stop that person?"

"For now…no."

"I suppose…look out!"

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, a wrecked car flew and nearly hit them, and both Wong and Meliodas saw who did this, as Doctor Doom appeared, flying as he is causing a bit of a commotion, where he demanded that the **Fantastic Four** show up, or else he would cause more damage around here.

"Come on out! I wish to confront you. I know you and your friends are here vacationing…**Reed Richards**."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Meliodas is given an attempt to get used to living in modern Scotland, and while he has a lot to learn, he surprising handled it well.…

A surprise appeared at the end of this chapter, as another Marvel character appeared, which turns out to be Doctor Doom. This character is based on the 2005 film that is portrayed by **Julian McMahon**, and I prefer the 2005 Fantastic Four film over the 2015 reboot film, which is an insult to the fans of the series. Looks like Meliodas is about to get embroiled in this caper…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Meliodas is dragged in a mess as Doctor Doom attempted to provoke him, prompting Doctor Strange to intervene…resulting in a rather huge mess…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Duel Between Two Doctors

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas begins to adjust to his new environment and try to get used to living in a MODERN WORLD while coming to terms of what happened to his life…

And now…something UNEXPECTED will happen later on…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Futari no isha no ma no kettō**_

As the biker is released, he ran off crying like a bullied boy, and while Wong told Meliodas he didn't have to do that, he stated that he sure handled it well, which Meliodas said that he had to do what is needed, and soon the two bought the items and leaves the supermarket, where they walked the sidewalk and are on their way back to the Sanctum (still in Glasgow branch of Scotland), where they expect that Doctor Strange would greet them.

As they passed by the appliance store again, both Wong and Meliodas happened to saw a live news report about an attack that is taking place near where they are standing, which showed that the villain, Doctor Doom, is causing a ruckus, which Meliodas took note of Doom's armored appearance and asked if Doom is a knight, which Wong said that Doom is not, but a megalomaniac who is using technology to cause terrorism and the such.

"Really, Mr. Wong?"

"Yes. really."

"But…his armor made him look like one…"

"There are things you need to learn, Meliodas. But right now we need to get back to the Sanctum. I have a feeling that things would get nasty here."

"Are you sure we shouldn't try to stop that person?"

"For now…no."

"I suppose…look out!"

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, a wrecked car flew and nearly hit them, and both Wong and Meliodas saw who did this, as Doctor Doom appeared, flying as he is causing a bit of a commotion, where he demanded that the Fantastic Four show up, or else he would cause more damage around here.

"Come on out! I wish to confront you. I know you and your friends are here vacationing…Reed Richards."

Meliodas stared wide-eyed, as he can feel the malevolence that Doom displayed, and he saw him firing lasers from his metal gloves, hitting several vehicles and injured dozens of citizens, and Meliodas felt compelled to intervene and stop him, but Wong told him not to, saying that if Doom were to witness and find out about Meliodas' true heritage, the Latverian will surely use him as a guinea pig to further exploit Meliodas.

This did not sit well with him and asked Wong if there is anything they can do to stop Doom's actions, which Wong said that all they can do is hope that Strange would be alerted of the situation at the moment, and only he can hold off Doom until help arrives.

"Are you saying we should just watch and see everyone suffer?"

"This is something we have to do."

"But, Mr. Wong…!"

"Let's hope that Strange becomes aware so he will face that madman…"

"But…"

"Trust me on this, Meliodas."

"…"

"…"

Seeing that none of the members of the Fantastic four showed up, Doom decided to up the ante by targeting anything that can produce LOUD EXPLOSION, and he saw a gas truck stuck in traffic, and he decided to target it so that it would cause a loud BANG that would attract the Fantastic Four's attention, and as he is about to fire a laser from his armored fingertip, Wong realized that if the gas truck explode, it would cause a chain reaction that could cause nearby vehicles to explode and kill and main innocent pedestrians.

He told Meliodas to go seek cover while he will try to stall Doom until Strange arrives and for now he told Meliodas that he cannot face Doom at a situation like this out of consideration for his own safety.

"Are you saying I should just run and hide?"

"This is something you have to do."

"But, Mr. Wong…!"

"Don't argue and just do it…"

"But…"

"Trust me on this, Meliodas."

"…"

"…"

Wong then uses his sorcery to produce a forcefield to protect the truck as Doom fire a laser, and there Doom saw where it came from and he is rather bemused to see someone who has the guts to challenge him, and he tells Wong that he would be at least more than willing to accept anyone who seek to challenge him.

As Wong, braces himself, Doom fired more lasers and attempt to hit Wong, but Wong managed to produce SOCERY DISKS to protect him, and the Latverian is at least curious seeing that his opponent did not use any technological weapons, and assumed that Wong is a MAGICIAN of some sort, and decided to at least capture him and find out the secret.

He then offered Wong the chance to join him and become rulers of this planet, which Wong flatly rejected, and though he expected it, he is not disappointed as he is more than willing to kill him off just to have an excuse to get rid of anyone who dare defy his will.

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not really."

"…"

"But gave me an excuse to kill you off."

"!"

He then pressed a button on his wrist glove and moments later a dozen robots, all resembled Doom, arrived, and surrounded Wong, as the Sanctum staff member realizes that he is in a bind and there is little chance of him escaping alive, and there Doom gives Wong one last chance to join his side so he would be spared, and if he rejects, he will meet an instant death.

Wong rejected Doom once more, saying that he rather die than serve a troublemaker who only wants to main people, and this made Doom slightly dismayed, as he is really willing to learn what kind of MAGIC Wong uses and wanted to use it for his own personal use, and tells Wong that he is disappointed at the defiance and thus there is a heavy price to pay.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Sort of…but no hard feelings."

"Huh…?"

"But then again…it really gave me an excuse to kill you off."

"!"

As the Doom robots are ready to simultaneously attack Wong, the Doom robots' heads exploded, and fell to the ground, and Doctor Doom looked around, surprised to see that someone has the gall to defy him, and he saw who it was, which turn out to be Doctor Strange himself, as he just arrived after getting word of the situation, where he realized that Wong and Meliodas is here.

There Strange told Doom to leave Scotland at once or else he will be sorry for causing mayhem here, which the Latverian scoffed, saying that he is not intimidated by someone who is posing as a magician, saying that Strange's outfit is so DATED and would pass up as a cosplayer.

Strange raised an eyebrow at hearing this, seeing that Doom is unaware that sorcerers are real and decided to maintain this illusion so Doom won't get any wild ideas if he were to find out that sorcery is real.

"Really? So you like cosplay?"

"Not really."

"Too bad."

"Now tell me…how did you wreck my troops?"

"Lasers from my gloves."

"Technological?"

"From Wakanda."

"Wakanda…? You can't be serious…!"

Strange then tells Wong and Meliodas to get going as he will deal with Doom, and there Wong tells Meliodas that they need to evacuate at once, but Meliodas asked if this is okay, which Wong assured that Strange has everything under control and that he is the SORCERER SUPREME, thus he can handle threats like doctor Doom himself.

Meliodas glanced at the scene where Strange began engaging Doom in combat, as he wondered if the Sorcerer Supreme could take on what Meliodas perceived as a knight due to Doom's armor, but Wong assured to him that Strange can handle him and that he wants Meliodas and Wong to be safe, which slowly swayed the blond-haired immortal boy.

"Trust me, Meliodas."

"…"

"Strange can handle him."

"…"

"He wants us to be safe."

"…"

"Let's do what he wants us to do, Meliodas…"

"…"

As Meliodas is about to leave the scene with Wong, Doom, saw the two about to escape and decided to use them as leverage against Strange, and uses a remote control to summon his Doom robots and they arrived, surrounding the two, and there Doom told Strange to surrender if he doesn't want to see two victims die because of him.

Strange realized that Doom is resorting to hostage-taking, but he did not appeared to be concerned knowing that Wong and Meliodas can take care of themselves and tells Doom that he is looking down on people he believe that are easily swayed, and pointed out why Doom is so hated by everyone, including Reed Richards himself.

"What did you say…?"

"You heard me. "

"You dare compare me to that accursed Reed Richards?"

"Why not?"

"I'm better than him! Better!"

"At least he has better sex appeal than yours…"

"Damn you!"

"Whoa!"

As Doom was pissed and fired lasers, Strange produced force fields and flew around to avoid the small missiles Doom fired, while at the ground, Meliodas is forced to fight back and managed to take down three of the Doom robots, and he is rather bewildered to see the wrecked remains, wondering if these are magical in nature, which Wong had to correct him by saying that they are just puppets, and no magic is involved.

Meliodas asked Wong if he is sure, which he nodded and tells Meliodsas to concentrate in staying alive and not hold back if needed.

"Are you sure, Mr. Wong?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"Just concentrate in staying alive!"

"And don't hold back since these things aren't real!"

"Is it okay?"

"Yes!"

"…"

As Wong deals with the rest of the Doom robots, Meliodas glanced at the ones he wrecked, and he saw Doctor Doom having difficulty in attacking Strange, and seeing him toggling his wrist glove, Meliodas assumed that Doom is about to summon more of his lackeys, so he jumped very high and is right behind Doom, and did a strong-impacted axe-handle and struck Doom from behind.

There the impact sends Doom to the ground, knocking him out, and Strange grabbed Meliodas and they both land on the ground, and he tells him that he cannot let people see him having such abilities or else they would assume a lot of things as Meliodas has to keep secret the fact that he is from another world and that he would be subjected to a variety of experiments, which Melioda slowly got the gist.

"Trust me when I say don't show off."

"…"

"Believe me…you wouldn't like that kind of attention."

"I…see."

"Okay then…"

"We need to leave."

"…"

"Come on…"

After that, police arrived and the unconscious Doom is stripped of his armor and taken into custody. There the area was cordoned off as Strange, Wong and Meliodas walked away as they could not afford to be suspected of anything.

As they walked the streets, Meliodas can see a lot of people, as well as vehicles being lined up due to traffic brought about by Doom's rampage, and he wondered if he'll ever get used to staying in this world for the time being, and there Strange assured to him that he will get used to it while finding a way to get him back to Britannia.

"Don't worry, Meliodas."

"…"

"You'll slowly get used to it."

"Really, doctor?"

"Yes."

"…"

"You'll soon learn…one at a time."

"…okay… "

-x-

At the Sanctum, Meliodas is at the guest room, staring at the ceiling as he wondered what would happen to him, as he encountered a lot of things that are alien to him, and hoped that he would not get overwhelmed that might lead to a mental breakdown.

A knock on the door is heard and Wong entered, bringing him dinner, and he asked Meliodas how is he doing and if he is able to cope at the new world he is temporarily staying, which Meliodas said that he is still trying to get used to it.

Wong nodded and promised that he and Strange will help him cope and make him get used to the new setting Meliodas is in, and the blond-haired immortal boy nodded and said he is grateful for the Sanctum's generosity.

By then a Sanctum staff member came and said that Strange is requesting a meeting, which Wong nodded, and as Meliodas turn around, he stared wide-eyed in surprise at seeing who the person is, as it was female, and there Wong unintentionally surprise Meliodas further as he talked to the woman, who turns out to be another incarnation of **Elizabeth**.

"Oh, Elizabeth."

"Doctor Strange said…"

"Okay, I got the gist…"

"He wants you at the meeting room right away."

"Yes of course."

"That's all."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Meliodas is given an attempt to get used to living in modern Scotland, and while he has a lot to learn, he surprising handled it well.…

A surprise appeared at the end of this chapter, as another Marvel character appeared, which turns out to be Doctor Doom. This character is based on the 2005 film that is portrayed by Julian McMahon, and I prefer the 2005 Fantastic four film over the 2015 reboot film, which is an insult to the fans of the series. Looks like Meliodas is about to get embroiled in this caper…

And while the Fantastic Four did not appear, Strange kept Doom at bay until Meliodas helped and knocked the villain out and saved the day, though Strange managed to keep their participation a secret to preserve Meliodas' secret…

Lastly, a new incarnation of Elizabeth appeared, and right inside the Sanctum! What gives?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

A new story arc as Meliodas slowly falls in love…though this Elizabeth won't be as easy as he expects…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Rocky First Encounter

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas meets another incarnation of Elizabeth, only this time in the modern-day Scotland.

Read on and see whether these two would get along or whether she would rebuke him altogether…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Rokkī no saisho no deai**_

At the Sanctum, Meliodas is at the guest room, staring at the ceiling as he wondered what would happen to him, as he encountered a lot of things that are alien to him, and hoped that he would not get overwhelmed that might lead to a mental breakdown.

A knock on the door is heard and Wong entered, bringing him dinner, and he asked Meliodas how is he doing and if he is able to cope at the new world he is temporarily staying, which Meliodas said that he is still trying to get used to it.

Wong nodded and promised that he and Strange will help him cope and make him get used to the new setting Meliodas is in, and the blond-haired immortal boy nodded and said he is grateful for the Sanctum's generosity.

By then a Sanctum staff member came and said that Strange is requesting a meeting, which Wong nodded, and as Meliodas turn around, he stared wide-eyed in surprise at seeing who the person is, as it was female, and there Wong unintentionally surprise Meliodas further as he talked to the woman, who turns out to be another incarnation of Elizabeth.

"Oh, Elizabeth."

"Doctor Strange said…"

"Okay, I got the gist…"

"He wants you at the meeting room right away."

"Yes of course."

"That's all."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"…"

As Wong leaves, Elizabeth glanced at Meliodas, somewhat drawn by curiosity at seeing someone who looked younger than her, not knowing that he is currently cursed with immortality, yet she finds him…a cute boy.

Meliodas stood up and stared in awe and shock, as the teen girl who stood before him is another reincarnation of Elizabeth, and after a few moments he gently embraced her, which Elizabeth is taken by surprise, as she did not expect someone to hug her like that, yet she is conflicted as the aura she sensed is that of benevolence, innocence…and love at first sight.

However, she realized that she is with a total stranger and assumed that he is making a pass on her and did a STANDING UPPERCUT, sending Meliodas flying towards the ceiling, where it bore a hole and his head got stuck.

There a blushing, yet fuming Elizabeth said that she does not take well at being SEXUALLY HARASSED and warned him he will get something worse if he tries that stunt again, though Meliodas was already knocked out and only replied in silence.

"That was uncalled for!"

"…"

"I detest perverts and sexual maniacs!"

"…"

"Consider that a fair warning!"

"…"

"Hug me like that again and I'll blow off your BALLS!"

"…"

By then Wong arrived after hearing the ruckus, and stared in surprise and asked Elizabeth what just happened, and stared in disbelief when told of it, yet he assured to her that Meliodas did not mean any harm and that he probably mistook her for someone else, and Elizabeth slowly realized her mistake, and said she did not mean to react violently.

Wong said it is okay and tells her to get some rest as tomorrow will be busy.

"Better retire for the night, Elizabeth."

"Yes."

"Tomorrow would be a busy day for you."

"I understand."

"Leave the boy to me."

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Good night."

As Elizabeth leaves, Wong used his sorcery skills to pull Meliodas down, where he sports a HUGE LUMP (anime-style) and tells Meliodas not to act so impulsively, saying that Elizabeth is skilled in sorcery and if she feels she is being PHYSICALLY HARASSED, she might have done something worse than this out of justified self-defense.

He reminded Meliodas to control himself since he is living in a different world and the people here have no idea what kind of upbringing Meliodas went and tells him that it is best that he act NORMALLY as possible.

"So you better temper your actions. You're living at a different world for now."

"Yeah."

"And please think first before you act."

"Okay."

"You're lucky you only got away with that."

"…"

"Follow me."

"Okay…"

Meliodas nodded and said he will temper his actions and Wong nodded, as he led the younger boy towards the first aid area and gave him an ice bag filled with ice to sooth the lump on his head. As Wong leaves to attend to other matters, Meliodas is pondering on what to do next. He is sure that the woman he encountered moments ago is another reincarnation of Elizabeth, and wondered if he should befriend her or not.

He then saw Elizabeth peeking from a corner, looking conflicted on whether to apologize to him or not, but then she glared at him and did a SLITTING THROAT gesture, which made him sweat-drop in response, but then Doctor Strange came and asked Elizabeth what is wrong, looking like she is about to look for a fight.

Elizabeth explained to Strange the reason why, and he glanced at Meliodas, seeing him holding an ice bag on his head, and he assured to her that Meliodas is PRACTICALLY HARMLESS and that he is a peaceful person at heart, which Elizabeth said she doubt that is the case.

"And that is that."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't look like the type you just mentioned."

"Believe me, Elizabeth…"

"I don't think I can stand his sight…"

"You'll get used to him…"

"Eh?"

Strange chuckled and said she'll get use to Meliodas' presence and informed her that starting tomorrow she will be Meliodas' partner as they will starting to take lessons in learning to use sorcery techniques, and Elizabeth stared in surprise and protested it, saying she doesn't know Meliodas yet and felt it is inappropriate to become partners with a total stranger.

But Strange pointed out that she started out as a stranger and now she is well-known within the Sanctum, thus now it is her turn to help a stranger in need, much to her chagrin, yet Strange made it clear that the decision is final.

"And that is that."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"No way!"

"Trust me, Elizabeth…it will be beneficial…"

"I rather die than be partnered with a pervert!"

"You'll get used to him…and believe me, it'll help."

"But…but…"

Meliodas sweat-dropped upon overhearing the conversation and wondered if he is the cause of it, but then saw Strange nodding at him while smiling, showing assurance that everything will be okay, and there a fuming Elizabeth walked past by him, but turn around and grabbed him by his collar, telling him not to get too cozy, saying that she won't forget the HARASSMENT he made.

Meliodas apologized and said he did not mean to offend her and reasoned that she reminded him of someone, and while this somewhat softened her stance a bit, she refused to show it and tells him to brace himself, saying she won't be so generous and will make his lessons tomorrow a LIVING HELL that he would regret coming here.

"You listen here, bozo!"

"Huh?"

"I won't forget what you did a while ago!"

"Uh…"

"Be prepared! Tomorrow will be hell for you!"

"Um…"

"And you'll be regretting ever hugging me out of the blue!"

"…"

Meliodas sweat-dropped as she takes her leave and Strange approached him, telling him that he is going to have a crash course about getting used living in this dimension which Meliodas said he will bear with this as he have a feeling that things might help alleviate his lonely existence in this dimension.

"Really, Meliodas?"

"Looks like it."

"Hope you can endure it."

"I hope so."

"Well then. It's getting late. Go get some rest."

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Good night."

-x-

The next day, things took a different turn when Wong instructed Elizabeth to take Meliodas with her as they are going to an errand, wherein their first task is to order about 50 cappuccino coffees from Starbucks at the financial district of Glasgow, which she objected, asking why her of all people here inside the Sanctum, but Wong said that this is what Strange arranged.

Meliodas sweat-dropped again as she argues with Wong over the fact that she is being assigned as Meliodas' CHAPERONE and she really protested this and requested that he assign someone else to BABYSIT Meliodas.

However, Wong said this is what Strange assigned and cannot be changed and therefore she has to accept it and take Meliodas with her regardless.

"Sorry. Strange's orders."

"No way…"

"He made the order, so you'll have to comply."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"You may protest all you want, but Strange made the decision and it's final."

"But…but…"

"Sorry. That just about it."

"…"

Elizabeth twitched her eyes as she can't believe she was unable to win the argument and conceded defeat, where she begrudgingly approached Meliodas and sternly told him that he better BEHAVE himself for she will not be so easygoing and generous, as well as warning him not to think anything perverted towards her or else he will get it.

Meliodas assured that he will behave and said he is not really perverted yet she said that she can tell at a glance that Meliodas has a NAUGHTY AURA, which made him sweat-drop at what she just said.

"Don't take me for a fool."

"…"

"I can tell that you want to fondle my boobs."

"…"

"So you better behave yourself if you want to live longer."

"…"

"Got that?"

"…"

After that, she drags him by his collar as they head to the door leading outside, and once they left, Wong wondered if Meliodas would be able to handle someone like Elizabeth as he is about to spend time with someone else now that Strange will be busy most of the time, and now Wong is about to get busy himself with overseeing the activities of the Sanctum within Scotland.

Strange then arrived and asked how things are going and after being told, Strange assured that Meliodas will be okay and has a feeling that both Meliodas and Elizabeth will get along well and become fast friends.

Wong wondered if that would be the case and Strange said it will be.

"Really?"

"Yes. Those two will get along."

"I wonder. She really protested the assignment you gave."

"She can handle it. I have faith in her."

"Really?"

"Really."

"If you say so, Strange."

"Good."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Meliodas as Meliodas got ACQUAINTED with Elizabeth, though not in a way he would expect, as she acts like a tsundere due to him hugging her innocently yet she misinterpret it as sexual harassment…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Elizabeth guides Meliodas around the financial district of Glasgow, and she realizes that it'll be harder than she expected, but wil she be able to warm up to him…?

Another villain makes an appearance, and will Meliodas be able to protect this Elizabeth?

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. Warming Up

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas meets another incarnation of Elizabeth, only this time in the modern-day Scotland.

Read on and see whether these two would get along or whether she would rebuke him altogether…especially now that they are stuck in doing an errand together…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: U~ōminguappu**_

As Wong summoned Elizabeth, he informs her that there are changes in plans, in which she is assigned to do some errands like buying supplies, and she will take Meliodas with her to serve as her assistant, and this made the girl stare wide-eyed in surprise and disbelief, and began protesting over the matter, saying she does not want this and would rather do the errand alone.

However, Wong said that this is needed as he reasoned that Meliodas is not too familiar with the streets of Scotland and might get lost, and Elizabeth is the only logical choice for the mater, and said that this order came straight from Strange himself, and assured to her that Meliodas is really a kind person at heart, much to Elizabeth's dismay.

"You can't be serious…"

"I am, Elizabeth."

"But…"

"Do not worry. Meliodas is a good person…"

"I don't think he's…"

"I assure you, Meliodas will protect you."

"No way!"

"Please."

Elizabeth shook her head, saying she doesn't trust Meliodas stating she has a feeling that he is perverted and would rather go do the errand alone, but Wong promised that Meliodas would not do such things and assured that she is not in danger of any kind, urging her to warm up towards Meliodas and Wong said that he will take responsibility should Meliodas do anything indecent towards her.

Meliodas looks on as Elizabeth tries to press her matter with Wong, and the scene shows that Elizabeth was somewhat uncomfortable going to the streets with a COMPLETE STRANGER, but Wong reiterated that this is the decision of Doctor Strange, and that decision is final.

"Sorry, but this order came from Doctor Strange."

"No way…"

"That's how it is."

"Why me?"

"Don't know, but please trust doctor Strange's judgment."

"But…but…I won't! Never! I'll just kill him! That perverted idiot!"

"Calm down, Elizabeth…"

"But…"

This didn't sit well with Elizabeth as she still stubbornly refuses to concede and attempts to suggest to have someone else accompany her, but Wong reasoned that the other staff members are busy, and Elizabeth is the only viable choice for the matter, and there are no other candidates to choose other than her, and assured to her that Meliodas is PRACTICALLY HARMLESS.

"HARMLESS? He hugged me out of the blue last night! I'm even betting that he wants to feel my boobs!"

"It was accidental…"

"What? Are you serious?"

"If he is sex-craved as you claimed, he would have molested you till now…"

"…"

"We met him a few days ago…did a background check, Meliodas is clean, that I promise you."

"…"

"Trust me on this, Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth twitched her eyes as she can't believe she was unable to win the argument and finally conceded defeat, where she begrudgingly approached Meliodas and sternly told him that he better BEHAVE himself for she will not be so easygoing and generous, as well as warning him not to think anything perverted towards her or else he will get it.

Meliodas assured that he will behave and said he is not really perverted yet she said that she can tell at a glance that Meliodas has a NAUGHTY AURA, which made him sweat-drop at what she just said.

"Don't take me for a fool."

"…"

"I can tell that you want to fondle my boobs."

"…"

"So you better behave yourself if you want to live longer."

"…"

"Got that?"

"…"

After that, she drags him by his collar as they head to the door leading outside, and once they left, Wong wondered if Meliodas would be able to handle someone like Elizabeth as he is about to spend time with someone else now that Strange will be busy most of the time, and now Wong is about to get busy himself with overseeing the activities of the Sanctum within Scotland.

Strange then arrived and asked how things are going and after being told, Strange assured that Meliodas will be okay and has a feeling that both Meliodas and Elizabeth will get along well and become fast friends.

Wong wondered if that would be the case and Strange said it will be.

"Really?"

"Yes. Those two will get along."

"I wonder. She really protested the assignment you gave."

"She can handle it. I have faith in her."

"Really?"

"Really."

"If you say so, Strange."

"Good."

-x-

Several minutes into the streets, a rather dismayed Elizabeth is walking, with Meliodas in tow, and she wondered why she had to take him with her after she felt that he is not to be taken lightly after the way she hugged him, and wanting to get answers, she demanded to know why he hugged her out of the blue, and unwilling to let the current incarnation of Elizabeth prematurely regain her past memories, he said that he hugged her so suddenly because he mistook her for someone he knew.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow when told about this, and Meliodas sincerely apologized if she got ticked off like that, saying that he shouldn't have done that as it brought back painful memories, and this somewhat lessened her dislike towards him. However, she had to be cautious and asked if he is not really perverted, which he assured that he is not.

"And you sure you didn't hug me just to entice me into having sex with you?"

"No. I do not intend to disrespect you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And you're not even fantasizing about me?"

"No. honest."

"…"

"…"

As they walked by they came across an alley, where some delinquents are hanging out, and there they were fascinated by Elizabeth's beauty, and began making a pass on her, whose words are quite offensive towards a girl, to the point of committing sexual harassment.

Elizabeth glared as the delinquents made offensive comments towards her to the point of demeaning her whole self, as they requested that SHE HAVE SEX with them and are willing to PAY HER OFF, which further ruined her mood and day.

"How about it?"

"Have sex with us?"

"We'll pay you."

"Come on…"

"Don't be shy…"

"My pee-pee is DYING for your BLOWJOB…"

"I want your boobs to do a PAIZURI…"

"We know you want to…ha-ha-ha…"

A few seconds later, you can see the delinquents flying towards the air and are screaming in pain, as Meliodas began punching and throwing them about, and the delinquents shrieked in pain and terror, especially as they were never manhandled like this before.

"AAAAIIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHHHH!"

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAIIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAHHHH!"

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"KKKYYAAAAHHHH!"

Elizabeth was surprised as she never expected that Meliodas would do something like this, and that he came to her defense which made her wonder if Meliodas is really a kind person at heart or if he is just showing off.

Nevertheless, Meliodas' actions has put a stop to the delinquents' actions, as they landed onto a huge garbage bin, and as Elizabeth and Meliodas walked away, the delinquents moaned in disorientation and wondered what just happened, and they reluctantly decided to stop hitting on girls and change their ways, unwilling to undergo another experience like that ever again.

"Ow…"

"That hurts…"

"What happened…?"

"I almost died…"

"That's it…"

"No more hitting girls…"

"I wanna go home…"

"Me too…"

By then, a passing police car arrived, and two Scottish cops came out, seeing that the delinquents are at it again and they told them that they are going back to juvenile prison, for someone is filing sexual harassment charges against them, and the delinquents moaned in dismay, and vowed to stop harassing every girl they meet on the streets.

"Oh, man…"

"Jail time again…"

"That's it…no more catcalling…"

"I'm staying home…"

"No more girl-hunting…"

"I wanna go home…"

"Me too…"

"Can we settle this with money…?"

-x-

Minutes later, Elizabeth is still walking with Meliodas, and she noticed that he has been quiet since leaving the Sanctorum, and there she thanked him for stopping those delinquents, and he said it is nothing as he dislike people who make humiliating comments towards girls, and he apologized again for his actions last night, explaining his reasons (in a way which he avoided certain topics which might trigger Elizabeth's sudden memory return).

Elizabeth saw the sincerity towards Meliodas, and she slowly earned trust towards him, and slowly warms up, asking how and why he came to stay at the Sanctorum, and not wanting to give any hints that might led to Elizabeth recalling her past, he made a simplified version of how he came here, and Elizabeth stared in disbelief at hearing that Meliodas is from another world.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"…"

"The girl I loved died…and I couldn't save her."

"…"

"I mistook you for her…that's why I hugged you."

"I see…"

"But now I have to move on…"

Meliodas just smiled and said that his stay here would only be temporary as he also said that Strange will see if he could send Meliodas back to his home world and for now he would have to adapt living in this world and blend with society of this world.

By then, a trailer truck passed by while honking its bullhorn, and Meliodas covered his ear while surprised at seeing it, as it was the first time seeing one and is going on a defensive stance, but Elizabeth stopped and asked what is wrong, and she stared in disbelief when he commented that he has never seen SUCH A BEAST before, which further made her believe that Meliodas is from another world, as he has no idea about the modern world and the like, such as motorized vehicles.

"Calm down…that thing is a machine…not an animal…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But the way it roared…the huge size…"

"It's not a living thing. Believe me."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"…"

Sighing, Elizabeth tells Meliodas to stick with her and said after this she will teach him about the things he do not know about modern Scotland and how this world works, which Meliodas nodded, as he is slowly developing feelings towards this incarnation of Elizabeth.

Likewise, Elizabeth slowly became curious about Meliodas, especially after seeing him reacting at seeing the trailer truck and why he called it a beast seeing he could not discern the difference between animals and machines.

However, nearby, a person is watching Meliodas and seemed to have a keen interest in him, and as the person is watching and observing Meliodas, a pair of fangirls approached him, as they seemed to recognize him in some way.

"Excuse me…"

"Can we get your autograph?"

"You're a COOL HOLLYWOOD actor…"

"…go away…"

"Huh?"

"Wait…"

"Where are you going…?"

"Foolish mortals…"

The person just glared at them before leaving, feeling HUMILIATED at being mistaken for Hollywood actor Tom Hiddleston. The person who walked off is revealed to be **Loki**, the Norse God of lies and mischief, and for some reason he appeared to be fixated towards Meliodas, as if he seemed to see through Meliodas' REAL SELF.

"That boy…he is more than meets the eye…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Meliodas as Meliodas got ACQUAINTED with Elizabeth, though not in a way he would expect, as she acts like a tsundere due to him hugging her innocently yet she misinterpret it as sexual harassment…

However, she begins to warm up to him after he took care of the delinquents who are harassing her, and hearing his simplified story, Elizabeth is now willing to give him a chance and get to know more about him, especially after seeing how he reacted towards a trailer truck, and now she promises to teach him about modern society and how life works here…

Another MCU character makes an appearance, and yup, he's Loki, the adopted brother of Thor. It looks like he has developed an INTEREST in Meliodas and is hatching up a scheme to do something towards our main hero…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Elizabeth guides Meliodas around the financial district of Glasgow, another villain makes an appearance, and will be targeting Meliodas in a way that might spell trouble.

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late July or early August)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	9. Street Fight

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas goes out to do another errand and this time he is escorted by another incarnation of Elizabeth, only this time in the modern-day Scotland.

Read on and see whether these two would get along or whether she would rebuke him altogether…especially now that they are stuck in doing an errand together…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 9: Sutorītofaito**_

Meliodas to stick with her and said after this she will teach him about the things he do not know about modern Scotland and how this world works, which Meliodas nodded, as he is slowly developing feelings towards this incarnation of Elizabeth.

Likewise, Elizabeth slowly became curious about Meliodas, especially after seeing him reacting at seeing the trailer truck and why he called it a beast seeing he could not discern the difference between animals and machines.

However, nearby, a person is watching Meliodas and seemed to have a keen interest in him, and as the person is watching and observing Meliodas, a pair of fangirls approached him, as they seemed to recognize him in some way.

"Excuse me…"

"Can we get your autograph?"

"You're a COOL HOLLYWOOD actor…"

"…go away…"

"Huh?"

"Wait…"

"Where are you going…?"

"Foolish mortals…"

The person just glared at them before leaving, feeling HUMILIATED at being mistaken for Hollywood actor Tom Hiddleston. The person who walked off is revealed to be **Loki**, the Norse God of lies and mischief, and for some reason he appeared to be fixated towards Meliodas, as if he seemed to see through Meliodas' REAL SELF.

"That boy…he is more than meets the eye…"

-x-

The next few minutes showed that Elizabeth and Melissa's have just left the convenience store, and she stared at him in disbelief after he saw a display of a deer's head at the wall of the store which he questioned why such of animals which attracted attention from other customers until she whispered and convinced him that it was just a replica and not the real thing.

She is starting to take Meliodas seriously when told that he came from a different world and that his world's way of life is vastly different from modern Scotland, and she wondered what would Meliodas do once he gets back to his home world.

By then they passed by a movie house and Meliodas entered it out of curiosity and when Elizabeth saw the signage she stared wide-eyed in horror as she realized that Meliodas inadvertently entered the place that is showing PORNOGRAPHIC films.

She went inside and soon drags a mesmerized Meliodas, his eyes stared wide-open, his nose bleeding and a STRAIGHT TENT formed on the crotch area of his pants, and there she berated him for going on his own and told him to close to her and not go astray though he appeared to be dazed after seeing the movie portions.

"Meliodas!"

"…"

"You better not stray from me!"

"…"

"You'll get yourself into trouble!"

"…"

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"…"

After a few minutes, Meliodas regained his composure and she berated him for his actions, telling him not to go anywhere as he could get himself into trouble and tells him to stick with what Wong instructed him to do, and a shameful Meliodas said he will do as told.

"Meliodas!"

"Y-yes…"

"You better not stray from me! And I mean it"

"Y-yes…"

"You'll get yourself into trouble! You're lucky the owner did not catch you!"

"Y-yes…"

"So keep your eyes straight and not look anywhere else!"

"Y-yes…"

As the two left, they were being followed by Loki, and he stared at the blond-haired boy as he slowly saw through him and can tell of his true lineage and a smirk formed on his lips, as he felt that he might have found something to do but then several fangirls came and hugged the Norse god, and Loki stared wide-eyed and ordered the fangirls to leave him be, but the girls seemed to be oblivious due to the fact that they mistook him for Tom Hiddleston.

"KKYYAAHH!"

"TOM HIDDLESTON!"

"HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

"I WANT TO DATE HIM!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU MORTAL MANIACS!"

"WOW! HIS ACENT IS SO CUTE!"

"I WANT TO TAKE HIS VIRGINITY!"

"LET'S TAKE HIM TO A MOTEL!"

"UNHAND ME, YOU MORTAL VIXENS!"

Pissed, Loki uses his powers and the fangirls are seen flying off and landed onto a large garbage bin, and the fangirls seemed to have no recollection on what just happened, as all they can think about is Tom Hiddleston.

"Wow…"

"I'm in heaven…"

"So good…"

"What happened…?"

"Wow…"

"I'm in heaven…"

"So good…"

"What happened…?"

-x-

Much later, Elizabeth and Meliodas continue to walk, and there passed by a magazine shop, where Elizabeth saw several fashion magazines and she took a look, and there she saw Meliodas staring at them as it was the first time seeing one and she asked him if this is his first time seeing something like this, which he nodded, saying that these kind of MATERIALS never existed at his world.

Elizabeth stared at him seeing how innocent he looked, but then he found something and read it in a curious manner, and as Elizabeth peered, she stared wide-eyed, realizing that Meliodas is reading a PORNOGRAPHIC magazine and she snatched it before putting it back on the shelf, and tells him not to read those kind of things, though he appeared in a daze while his nose bleeds again.

"Meliodas!"

"…"

"I told you not stray from me!"

"…"

"You'll get yourself into trouble! Believe me! I doubt if I could bail you out!"

"…"

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"…"

As Elizabeth dragged her companion away, the scene shifts to an alley, where several delinquents are observing them, and they are DROOLING while staring at Elizabeth, seeing her well-endowed figure and are thinking of something perverted towards her, wanting to violate her in any way possible, and thy were anxious to take her and have their way with their intended target.

They also discussed what to do with Meliodas, seeing him as a hindrance and elected to beat him up so that there won't be any interference and have their way with Elizabeth and then take turns in violating her and this made them excited as they began planning their assault and to ensure that no one else see them take Elizabeth towards the alley.

"So…here's how it would be done…"

"Oh…"

"Wow…"

"Sounds good…"

"I like it…"

"Oh…"

"Wow…"

"Sounds good…"

"I like it…"

-x-

At the Sanctum, still in Scotland, Doctor Strange is overseeing the operations and there Wong approached him, telling that he is working on a spell that might help in sending Meliodas back to his home dimension and state that the spell hasn't been perfected yet though he is confident that with some more practice they could pull it off.

Strange nodded and said that they shouldn't rush as they have to ensure that nothing bad happens as a slight mistake could have serious repercussions that might affect Meliodas in a negative and traumatic way.

"Really, Strange?"

"Yes."

"…"

"We shouldn't rush. If we do this in haste, that it might affect the boy in a bad way."

"I understand."

"So we should take things slowly for now."

"I understand."

"Good."

As Wong nodded, he and Strange were approached by one of their students, saying that they have a visitor, which was a surprise for them as they know that they rarely get one from outsiders, and there Strange tells the student to let the visitor in, expecting that the person to be an ordinary citizen within Scotland.

To his surprise, it wasn't an ordinary citizen, and Wong stared in surprise as he saw who the visitor is, as it was a male, wearing an attire that is not ordinary, and is wearing the following:

\- A red cape

\- Black, sleeveless upper garment with four button-like ornaments

\- Boots

\- A belt with a huge hammer

By then one of the Sanctum students approached the visitor, and greeted him, but in an innocent manner as he mistook the visitor for someone else, which Strange and Wong stared in surprise.

"Greetings, Strange."

"Greetings to you as well."

"Been quite a while since I last came here."

"The Sanctum is open to you."

"Thanks."

"Please, come in."

"Aye. I'm glad to see you again, Strange."

"Same here, Thunder God."

The visitor turns out to be **Thor**, the god of Thunder, and the Sanctum students mistook him for Hollywood actor Chris Hemsworth, and Wong had to correct the students though the students insisted that the visitor is the Hollywood actor.

"No, no…you mistook him for someone else."

"So he's not Chris Hemsworth?"

"He looked just like him."

"I'm sure of it."

"I tell you he's not. That's Thor…the God of Thunder."

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

"No way."

As Wong escorted the students away, Strange approached Thor and greeted him, asking what brings him here, and there Thor told the Sorcerer Supreme that he came here to find Loki, having learned that he went to Scotland, and confided that his half-brother is probably up to no good, and Strange felt that this is a problem, as he realize that even Loki can discern between mortals, gods and even demons.

Strange realized that if Loki were to discover Meliodas, he might pick on him, and tells Thor that he will help him find Loki, which Thor thanked him and said they need to find him at once before Loki starts to cause trouble.

"You can count on me."

"Really, Strange?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Oh, no problem."

"I appreciate it."

"It's nothing. Shall we?"

"Yes, of course."

And so, Strange tells Wong that he will be leaving for a while as he and Thor head out of the Sanctum to begin their search for Loki, unaware that the Norse God of mischief is following Meliodas and intend to provoke him.

-x-

The scene shifts at the alley, where Meliodas stood there whilst the delinquents are sprawled on the ground, beaten black and blue after they attempted to take Elizabeth and try to rape her, but he reacted immediately and started to teach them a lesson for their perverted actions, and Elizabeth stood there, surprised to see him effortlessly took down the perverts, and she can hear them moaning in pain as they were beaten up.

"Ooowww…"

"Whoa…"

"That hurts…"

"Where am I…?"

Ooowww…"

"Whoa…"

"That hurts…"

"Where am I…?"

Meliodas asked Elizabeth if she is okay, which she nodded, and there the two leave the alley and resume their errands, not noticing that Loki is watching them, and there an idea formed on his mind as he went towards the financial district as he found someone who can do his bidding and test Meliodas on a PHYSICAL LEVEL.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Meliodas went for another stroll in streets, only this time Elizabeth is his escort…and things took a turn as he accidentally got exposed to certain MEDIA...like the PORN MAGAZINES and the PORN MOVIES...much to her shock and chagrin...

Another MCU character makes an appearance, and yup, he's Thor, the adopted brother of Loki. It looks like he has come to seek Doctor Strange for help as he is looking for Loki, who developed an INTEREST in Meliodas and is hatching up a scheme to do something towards our main hero…

And now the situation appeared to be dire as Loki is closing in on Meliodas...who just dispatched some perverted delinquents who were attempting to make a pass on Elizabeth.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Elizabeth guides Meliodas around the financial district of Glasgow, another villain makes an appearance, and will be targeting Meliodas in a way that might spell trouble.

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-August or early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	10. A Goblin

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas goes out to do another errand and this time he is escorted by another incarnation of Elizabeth, only this time in the modern-day Scotland.

Read on as another situation is about to take place, as ANOTHER VILLAIN is set to harass Meliodas…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 10: Goburin**_

A minute after leaving the Sanctum, Doctor Strange and Thor are walking fast as they opted not to fly so as to prevent drivers from starting the skies that would result in cars crashing and cause numerous accidents that may result deaths and injuries.

Thor agreed and asks Strange what would he suggests given the vast area of the city as finding Loki would might present a challenge, and Strange thought carefully before asking why would Loki be coming here at Scotland, which the Thunder God said that Loki got a bit bored at New Asgard and wanted to do something that might piqued his interest.

Thor said that he is hoping to encounter something supernatural like facing a demon or something, and there Strange stared wide-eyed, realizing that Meliodas saying that he is a demon in his own world, and if Loki were to discover this he might target Meliodas.

There he told Thor that they are going to fly, and the Thunder God is perplexed by the Sorcerer Supreme's sudden change of mind.

"Is there something wrong, Strange?"

"Sort of!"

"Huh?"

"We're taking a stroll!"

"What's the rush?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

"Whatever you say."

"…"

After that Strange puts on the Cloak of Levitation and began levitating himself and flew, while Thor sighed before taking out his enchanted hammer, Mjolnir, before spinning it and flew to the skies, joining Strange as the pair took to the skies and commence their search for Loki.

At the road, several pedestrians saw the two flying and are awed at seeing this, as they rarely see superheroes passing here these days.

"Whoa!"

"Look at that!"

"Avengers?"

"That's Thor! Don't know the other one…"

"It's Superman!"

"No he's not, you idiot!"

"It is! Red cape…blue suit…"

"Go buy some eyeglasses, you moron!"

-x-

The scene shifts at the alley, where Meliodas stood there whilst the delinquents are sprawled on the ground, beaten black and blue after they attempted to take Elizabeth and try to rape her, but he reacted immediately and started to teach them a lesson for their perverted actions, and Elizabeth stood there, surprised to see him effortlessly took down the perverts, and she can hear them moaning in pain as they were beaten up.

"Ooowww…"

"Whoa…"

"That hurts…"

"Where am I…?"

"Ooowww…"

"Whoa…"

"That hurts…"

"Where am I…?"

Meliodas asked Elizabeth if she is okay, which she nodded, and there the two leave the alley and resume their errands, not noticing that Loki is watching them, and there an idea formed on his mind as he went towards the financial district as he found someone who can do his bidding and test Meliodas on a PHYSICAL LEVEL.

As Loki walked around, he saw what appeared to be a shrewd but ruthless businessman as he seemed to be having a hard time adjusting as he is attempting to open a branch business here at the financial district of Scotland, and Loki smirked as he got an idea, where he uses his magic to make himself look like a modern-day soothsayer and went to approach the businessman, who had just entered a corporate building, and whispered to the businessman, saying that a teenager-delinquent had just insulted him.

The businessman stared at the disguised Loki and asked what he meant, and there Loki whispered to the man, telling him a LIE which seemed to irk the businessman, and this made him look unhinged as he stared at the mirror, where his reflection seemed to speak out to the businessman and tells him to act on it, saying that it is an utter insult to BOTH of them.

The businessman seemingly agreed to what his REFLECTION says, and will not tolerate such a mockery over his image.

"You must seek this person out!"

"Yes…"

"He insulted us! We cannot stand this!"

"I agree…"

"Let us take into action!"

"You're right."

"Come! We shall take our leave!"

"Of course."

Loki smirked as everything seemed to be going according to plan, and tells the businessman where the delinquent can be found and provided the means on what this delinquent looked like. Upon seeing what his target looked like, the businessman stared at his reflection and asked for guidance, and the reflection says that he should go for it.

"You know what to do!"

"Yes."

"Find him!"

"I will."

"Teach him a lesson!"

"I will."

"Make him beg for mercy!"

"I shall."

The businessman was Indulging himself when his secretary came to inform him that the PACKAGE has been delivered to his office.

"So it has arrived?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where is it now?"

"At your office."

"And is it ready?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"…"

The businessman is identified as **Norman Osborn**, and there he thanked the secretary as he went the elevator to head to his office, while Loki smirked as he took his leave, pleased that he has found something entertaining to watch.

-x-

Minutes later, the scene shows that Elizabeth and Meliodas have left a mall where they went to a hardware shop a while ago, and she stared wide-eyed at her escort, as it reveals that Meliodas was acting like a first timer when he saw the various things that he never seen before, such as the escalator, elevator and several high tech machinery.

Meliodas even question why several puppies are put in cages when they passed by a pet store, and Elizabeth had quite a hard time explaining to him what he saw, and all he did was give a confused look, showing that it would take longer for him to get used to life in the modern world.

There Elizabeth told Meliodas that they are heading back to the Sanctum and will ask Doctor Strange if he has found a way to send him back to his world, which Meliodas nodded while apologizing if he gave her a hard time.

Sighing, Elizabeth said it is nothing.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Still."

"It's fine. This world is foreign to you, so it's understandable that you would have a hard time understanding."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Huh?"

Suddenly something appeared before them and Meliodas stared wide-eyed as he saw what he perceived to be a demon, and tells Elizabeth to get back, stating that the thing might use magic to harm him, but Elizabeth blinked her eyes as she somewhat recognized the intruder, seeing that he is encased in green armor and riding on a mechanical glider.

She realized that she and Meliodas are being confronted by the **Green Goblin**, and she wondered what is he doing here in Scotland. ALL SHE KNOWS THAT THE Green Goblin would operate in the United States of America, so it comes to a surprise as to how he came here undetected.

There the Goblin confronted Meliodas and demanded to know why he INSULTED him, which made Meliodas raised an eyebrow as he has no idea what the Goblin is talking about, and asked he meant, but this only agitated the Goblin and reiterated that Meliodas mocked him by doing an insult.

"So…it was you!"

"Huh?"

"You dare insult me?"

"What?"

"How dare you! Insulting and mocking me!"

"Uh…I don't know what you're…"

"Don't pretend! You said it! And I will not accept it!"

"?"

Meliodas became more confused and asked the goblin what kind of insult he is talking about, and there the Goblin told the youngster why, much to Elizabeth's exasperation upon hearing what the Goblin is talking about.

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

"Uh…"

"Someone told me that you say that I looked like William Dafoe!"

"Who?"

"I am not William Dafoe! I am better than him!"

"?"

"Don't you play innocent!"

It turns out that Loki tricked Norman Osborn into believing that Meliodas insulted him by saying that Norman resembled Hollywood actor William Dafoe, and Loki said it was an insult saying that Norman is WORST-LOOKING than Dafoe, and this agitated Norman, and Loki provided the picture of Meliodas and revealed which location he is in, so that Norman could find him.

There Goblin accuses Meliodas of provoking him to a fight, and yet Meliodas stared at Elizabeth and asked who Dafoe is, since he is unaware about the famous actors in this world. She face-palmed and told him to ignore the Goblin and go on ahead, as she will try to reason with the Goblin, which made Meliodas even more confused.

"Huh?"

"Just go, Meliodas."

"But…what if this guy…"

"I'll deal with him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Just go."

Elizabeth then asked the Goblin who made the accusation, and the Goblin is becoming more unhinged, but then he spotted Loki among the crowd watching, and there he pointed at him, and Elizabeth recognized Loki through the newspapers she read and realized that the Norse God has baited the Goblin into confronting Meliodas, and there she is about to tell the Goblin that he has been tricked, but the Goblin began to act erratic and shoved her aside, and grabbed Meliodas by his collar.

Seeing what the Goblin did, Meliodas was angered and began to punch the Goblin back, but his armor somewhat protected him and he grabbed his target by his wrist as he motions the glider to take them upwards, and there the Goblin tells Meliodas that he has sealed his fate for insulting him by calling him a William Dafoe rip-off, and he will die for that, though Meliodas reiterated that he never said that as he never seen him before.

"I told you I don't know anything about this guy!"

"Ha! Too late!"

"What?"

"You will pay the price for insulting me!"

"You're crazy!"

"You are even crazier! Calling me William Dafoe! That is the ultimate insult to me!"

"I said I didn't…"

"Silence!"

Unconvinced, the Goblin then flew via the glider and went on a fast speed and flew around the area before throwing him towards a small shop, where he crashed against a glassed stall, and this wounded Meliodas to a degree but he got up, pissed off and now he is going to pay the Goblin back for something he did not do.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Meliodas is having another day…where he is chaperoned by the modern-day iteration of Elizabeth…but his day is interrupted by an appearance of…the Green Goblin, who is based on the Sam Raimi-directed Spider-Man film of the year 2000…

Another MCU character makes an appearance, and yup, he's the elder half-brother of Loki, the thunder god Thor. It looks like Thor is looking for Loki, and Doctor Strange realized that Loki would target Meliodas, and the two heroes are off to look for them…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Meliodas vs. the Green Goblin.

A tragedy occurs…

Will Thor and Strange get there on time….?

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-September or October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	11. Tragic Day

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas goes out to do another errand and this time he is escorted by another incarnation of Elizabeth, only this time in the modern-day Scotland.

Read on as a HEART-BREAKING situation is about to take place, and this would affect Meliodas in such a way…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 11: Higeki-tekina hi**_

Elizabeth then asked the Goblin who made the accusation, and the Goblin is becoming more unhinged, but then he spotted Loki among the crowd watching, and there he pointed at him, and Elizabeth recognized Loki through the newspapers she read and realized that the Norse God has baited the Goblin into confronting Meliodas, and there she is about to tell the Goblin that he has been tricked, but the Goblin began to act erratic and shoved her aside, and grabbed Meliodas by his collar.

Seeing what the Goblin did, Meliodas was angered and began to punch the Goblin back, but his armor somewhat protected him and he grabbed his target by his wrist as he motions the glider to take them upwards, and there the Goblin tells Meliodas that he has sealed his fate for insulting him by calling him a William Dafoe rip-off, and he will die for that, though Meliodas reiterated that he never said that as he never seen him before.

"I told you I don't know anything about this guy!"

"Ha! Too late!"

"What?"

"You will pay the price for insulting me!"

"You're crazy!"

"You are even crazier! Calling me Willem Dafoe! That is the ultimate insult to me!"

"I said I didn't…"

"Silence!"

Unconvinced, the Goblin then flew via the glider and went on a fast speed and flew around the area before throwing him towards a small shop, where he crashed against a glassed stall, and this wounded Meliodas to a degree but he got up, pissed off and now he is going to pay the Goblin back for something he did not do.

The action that the Goblin did to Meliodas caused passerby to get scared and started to scamper away, while others attempted to help Meliodas, concerned for his well-being though he assured to them that he is okay as he gets up, but then the crowd saw who is approaching.

"Look!"

"It's him!"

"No way!"

"The Green Goblin!"

"What's he doing here!"

"Damn! He's going to thrash Glasgow!"

"Look out!"

"He's going to attack!"

The Goblin began to laugh hysterically as he took out a pumpkin-looking bomb and threw it at the area where Meliodas is standing, and though it struck him, the impact was sever that the explosion caused shrapnel to fly out, hitting other people which caused severe injuries and caused the scene to become an area of BLOODBATH.

Many people are screaming as some were killed and others were hurt.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

"EEEEKKKK!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

"EEEEKKKK!"

As the smoke cleared, Meliodas stood there, looking like he is unharmed but his upper clothing was shredded and he looked very pissed at the carnage that the Goblin caused, as the green-armored villain approached his target, and expressed disbelief at seeing his target standing there and that Meliodas seemingly suffered no damage from the bomb being tossed to him, other than some bleeding on parts of his body.

A pissed-off Meliodas demanded to know why the Goblin would go so far just to target him over something he has no knowledge about, but the Goblin insisted that Meliodas insulted him by saying he looked like Willem Dafoe, which Meliodas reiterated that he doesn't know that person.

"I told you I don't know anything about this guy! Whoever told you about that really made a fool out of you!"

"Ha! You can't lie to me!"

"What?"

"You will pay the price for insulting me! And you will pay big time!"

"You're crazy!"

"You are even crazier! Calling me Willem Dafoe! That is the ultimate insult to me! I am better than him! I'm even more HANDSOME than him!"

"I said I didn't…"

"Silence! You must pay now!"

As the two began to battle, the scene shows that Loki is watching whole holding a bucket of popcorn, rather impressed that the snacks on Earth are quite good, though the seller demanded that he pay for the popcorn, which the Norse God of Lies and Mischief rebuked him.

"Yummy…I never thought that Midgard snacks are this good…"

"Hey!"

"…"

"Pay up!"

"What?"

"You just took 25 Scottish Dollars' worth of popcorn!"

"You dare demand payment from a god?"

"No money, no popcorn! Give me that!"

As the seller took back the bucket of popcorn and told Loki to either pay or forget the popcorn, a rather incensed Loki uses his magic and levitated the seller and threw him aside, sending him towards a large garbage bin as Loki took back the bucket of popcorn and resume watching the battle between Meliodas and the Green Goblin.

-x-

Meanwhile, Thor and Doctor Strange are hovering above as they search for Loki, worried that if he finds out that Meliodas is from another dimension he might target him for the Norse God's silly entertainment and the two heroes worked double time to find him before he finds Meliodas.

Soon they passed by a police car where a radio blared about an attack at the site where it is reported that the Green Goblin is battling what appeared to be a blond-haired boy, and Strange realized that it was Meliodas, and urged Thor to get to the site faster.

As Thor and Strange flew, the Thunder God asked why is Strange worried, and there Strange explained why, which both men realize that if Loki were to find out about this he might manipulate him to do Loki's bidding.

"Okay, this is bad."

"Indeed, Thor."

"That Loki might do something more foolish than what I could imagine…"

"We got to get there faster."

"Indeed, Doctor."

"We better get there as soon as possible."

"I'm right behind you."

"Thanks."

And the two heroes flew faster in order to reach the scene of the battle and stop the Goblin from inadvertently expose Meliodas' secret immortality.

Commuters and drivers saw the two heroes flew above them and wondered if the Avengers are here, seeing Thor but no one else is around and assume that Doctor Strange is a new recruit.

"Look!"

"It's Thor!"

"And who's that flying guy?"

"An Avenger?"

"It's **Superman**!"

"Idiot! Superman's DC…this is the MCU!"

"And Superman doesn't dressed like that! That's Dracula!"

"Moron! Dracula doesn't fly during the day!"

Ironically, some wondered where are European-born superheroes are at the moment, as the citizens are more leaning towards those who reside within the European Union, preferring the likes of **Captain Britain** over Captain America.

"Where's Captain America?"

"Are you dumb! This is the European Union! There's no way America would send the likes of him here!"

"We rather want to see Captain Britain!"

"Yeah! British is better!"

"Call **Harry Potter**!"

"Moron! He's a wizard! And he belonged to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers!"

"So?"

"Shut up, already!"

Soon the Scottish citizens heard from the news radio about the Green Goblin attacking and this made them wondering if they should welcome **Spider-Man**, seeing that he is based in America, but believe that Thor would be enough to deal with the Goblin.

"Let Thor handle that guy!"

"Can he…?"

"His hammer would knock him out!"

"Yeah, that would work!"

"Of course!"

"He's a thunder god!"

"He can beat that Goblin!"

"He's right!"

Opinion is divided as they made comparison as they believe that Thor is stronger than Spider-Man and felt that the Thunder God is more than enough mainly because of his Norse origins and that he is not from America.

"Thor vs. Spider-Man?"

"Thor is better!"

"How so?"

"He's got powers!"

"What about Spider-Man?"

"He can't fly!"

"He can jump!"

"Spider-Man couldn't summon lightning!"

-x-

Back at the scene of the battle, the Goblin continue to torment Meliodas as he managed to evade Meliodas' reach, though the villain is bothered that his pumpkin grenades are not hurting his target and asked why Meliodas doesn't die, saying his death is enough to atone for the mockery he made to him, which made Meliodas more incensed.

He insisted that he doesn't know anything about Willem Dafoe but the Goblin maintain that Meliodas is guilty of that.

"I keep telling you…I don't know anything about this Willem Dafoe! Whoever told you about that really made a fool out of you! He tricked you good!"

"Ha! You can't lie to me! I know that you insulted me on purpose!"

"What?"

"You will pay the price for insulting me! And you will pay big time! Double time! Triple time!"

"You're crazy! You're really crazy!"

"You are even crazier! Calling me Willem Dafoe! That is the ultimate insult to me! I am better than him! I'm even more HANDSOME than him! I even have better SEX APPEAL than him!"

"I said I didn't…"

"Silence! You must pay now! Prepare to die!"

Elizabeth arrived and saw what is happening and uses her sorcery to disable the bombs to prevent the Goblin from causing more harm, and tells Meliodas to use this chance to take down the attacker.

"Meliodas!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Now's your chance!"

"Huh?"

"Take him down now!"

"Okay!"

"Hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

Angered, the Goblin swoops down and jumps off the Goblin Glider, and the vehicle rammed towards Elizabeth, its sharp spear stabbed her through her stomach and pinned her against a wall, and Meliodas stared in horror as he went towards Elizabeth and tries to get the glider off her, but Elizabeth breathed raggedly for several seconds before she expired.

Meliodas was slowly getting consumed by grief as the Goblin stood there and said that this is what happens if anyone tries to insult him, though Meliodas glared at him in response.

"Now you know!"

"…"

"This is what you're going to become!"

"…"

"Say your prayers, brat!"

"…"

"You're going to die!"

"…"

Loki just watch the scene while he grabbed another bucket of popcorn as he wondered what Meliodas would do next, curious to see if Meliodas would go all-out against a mortal garbed in a goblin-themed armor.

The popcorn seller came back and demanded that he pay, but Loki rebuked him before using his magic to send him back to the garbage bin.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Pay up!"

"What?"

"You just took 25 Scottish Dollars' worth of popcorn!"

"How vexing. You really dare to demand payment from a god?"

"You heard me! No money, no popcorn! Give me that!"

"Why you…get lost!"

As the popcorn seller is thrown back, Loki resumed his watching as he is curious to see what would happen next, not realizing that Thor and Doctor Strange are heading his way.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, though it ended in a tragedy…as Meliodas just witnessed another death involving Elizabeth…only this time at the hands of a mortal. This is a parallel showing of how someone got killed at the hands of the Green Goblin, and this time Spider-Man is not directly involved in any way…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Meliodas vs. the Green Goblin battle rages on.

Thor and Doctor Strange arrives…will they be able to calm Meliodas down…?

Someone shows up and threaten to complicate matters…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid- October or late November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	12. A Goblin's Comeuppance

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances as Meliodas goes out to do another errand and this time he is escorted by another incarnation of Elizabeth, only this time in the modern-day Scotland.

Read on as a HEART-BREAKING situation is about to take place, and this would affect Meliodas in such a way…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 12: Goburin no fukkatsu**_

Angered, the Goblin swoops down and jumps off the Goblin Glider, and the vehicle rammed towards Elizabeth, its sharp spear stabbed her through her stomach and pinned her against a wall, and Meliodas stared in horror as he went towards Elizabeth and tries to get the glider off her, but Elizabeth breathed raggedly for several seconds before she expired.

Meliodas was slowly getting consumed by grief as the Goblin stood there and said that this is what happens if anyone tries to insult him, though Meliodas glared at him in response.

"Now you know!"

"…"

"This is what you're going to become!"

"…"

"Say your prayers, brat!"

"…"

"You're going to die!"

"…"

Loki just watch the scene while he grabbed another bucket of popcorn as he wondered what Meliodas would do next, curious to see if Meliodas would go all-out against a mortal garbed in a goblin-themed armor.

The popcorn seller came back and demanded that he pay, but Loki rebuked him before using his magic to send him back to the garbage bin.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Pay up!"

"What?"

"You just took 25 Scottish Dollars' worth of popcorn!"

"How vexing. You really dare to demand payment from a god?"

"You heard me! No money, no popcorn! Give me that!"

"Why you…get lost!"

As Norse God uses magic which the popcorn seller is thrown back, Loki resumed his watching as he is curious to see what would happen next, not realizing that Thor and Doctor Strange are heading his way.

The scene shows that Meliodas is beginning to lose his composure as he struggled to get the glider off Elizabeth's body, and once he did, he held her, crying that he failed to protect her, and the Green Goblin mocked his target and said that he is the next to die, and he will regret ever insulting him.

"See that?"

"…"

"This is the consequence!"

"…"

"That is what you get for insulting me!"

"…"

"I say it again…I William Dafoe!"

"!"

Consumed with grief and anger, Meliodas went forward and delivered a strong blow on the Goblin's face, sending him careening against a wall, and the Goblin is shaken by the impact, and the left portion of his metallic helmet was dented to the point that it threatened to crush his cheek.

There an angry Meliodas approached his opponent and urges him to get up and face him, his fists clenched and is ready to go all-out, and tells him that he will regret ever picking a fight with him and for murdering an innocent girl.

"Get up!"

"Wha…what…?"

"Face me, you bastard!"

"Y-you…!"

"Now you really ticked me off!"

"Damn you…"

"This time I'll make you regret it!"

"!"

The Goblin was shocked at this yet he showed no fear as he brought out pumpkin grenades and is ready to throw at his target, intending to kill him right off the bat, and onlookers realized what the Goblin is planning to do, causing them to panic and a stampede ensued.

"He's got grenades!"

"He's going to blow this place up!"

"Run!"

"Let me out of here!"

"Out of my way!"

"Move!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"HELP!"

The Goblin sneered and threw the grenades at his target, and though a direct hit, the smoke cleared but it showed that Meliodas was unscathed and there Meliodas made his move, grabbing the Goblin and delivered a barrage of punches, threw him around before repeating the process, and the Goblin is clearly overwhelmed, as his armor is starting to fall apart, and he is starting to panic.

As Meliodas continue his assault, the Goblin is clearly losing, and he raised his hands in surrender, and tells him that he is giving up and begged for mercy, though Meliodas is struggling as he is still angry and asked him to give a reason to take his word for it.

"Stop! Stop!"

"…"

"I give up!"

"You…"

"Don't hurt me!"

"After what you just did?"

"Please!"

"…"

As the Goblin removed his damaged helmet, revealing to be Norman Osborn, he tells him that someone tipped him off about Meliodas saying that Osborn looked like William Dafoe, and Meliodas angrily reiterated that he doesn't know someone by that name yet Osborn reiterated that this was what he was told, which further infuriated Meliodas.

"It's true!"

"And I told you I don't know about this guy you're saying!"

"But the one who told me said it was you!"

"It's a lie!"

"I'm not!"

"The one who tipped me appeared to be telling the truth!"

"Who? Who said that?"

"…"

As Meliodas demanded to know who made this claim, Osborn looked around until he found Loki, standing beside the popcorn cart, and there Osborn pointed his finger at Loki and told Meliodas that it was Loki who started all this.

"There!"

"…"

"That guy!"

"…"

"He's the one who told me that you say that I looked like William Dafoe!"

"…"

"That's the truth! I swear!"

"…"

Loki stared wide-eyed as he realized that he has been exposed, and is about to make a run for it when Dr. Strange and Thor arrived, and both are surprised to see the damages on the nearby establishments, and saw Meliodas about to confront Loki.

As Strange checked on Elizabeth, and confirmed that she is already dead, Thor confronted Loki, grabbing him by his collar and demanded to know what did he just do that led to the current situation, and there Loki feigned innocence.

"Okay, Loki..."

"Easy on the grip, brother…"

"I'm not going easy on you this time…"

"Easy…easy…"

"What did you do this time…?"

"I was just here…watching and eating…"

"Don't give me that rubbish! Talk!"

"I am…"

Meliodas was seething and shouted at Loki, saying that the Goblin pointed to the Norse God that he is the one who sent Osborn to attack him because of a lie, and Thor glared at Loki as he grabbed Osborn and asked him what Loki said to him.

Osborn told Thor about what he was told, and the Thunder God stared wide-eyed, then glared at Loki again, telling him that what he did has caused a huge problem and now he will have to pay for it, especially after an innocent life was taken due to the lie that Loki caused.

Strange came and is carrying Elizabeth's body and asked Thor to deal with Loki whilst he will help Meliodas overcome the grief he is feeling.

"Thor…"

"Yes…"

"I got to go."

"…"

"My…visitor here needs a bit of…counselling."

"Okay. Leave Loki to me."

"And make sure he doesn't cause any more problem…"

"Got it, Strange."

As Meliodas glared at Loki, he asked him who he is, and in an utter state of panic, Loki came up with a foolish alibi, which Thor stared wide-eyed at hearing this.

"Well…"

"Tell me…who are you."

"I'm…"

"…"

"I'm Tom Hiddleston…this one is Chris Hemsworth."

"…"

"We're actors…from Hollywood…you know…"

"…"

Loki lied to Meliodas that he is TOM HIDDLESTON, and that Thor is CHRIS HEMSWORTH, movie stars from Hollywood, which made Meliodas confused as he doesn't know anything about Hollywood, and Thor smacked Loki on the head, sending him to the ground, earning him a HUGE LUMP ON THE HEAD.

Loki gets up and asked Thor why he did that.

"Ow!"

"Idiot."

"Damn it…that hurts!"

"Good."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're terrible in breaking the FOURTH WALL."

"Er…"

"And please don't refer us as Hollywood actors. We Asgardians don't look like them."

By then a mystical blast struck the ground, which came from the sky, and this caused everyone to scatter as they all evaded it. They then saw what caused it, and the attacker turns out to be Baron Mordo, who somehow survived and return to modern Scotland.

There Mordo told Strange that they are going to finish what they started, and though Strange asked for a furlough, Mordo refuses and said they will settle this regardless of the circumstances.

"Sorry. No ceasefire."

"Mordo!"

"We deal with this no matter what."

"Can't we make a schedule?"

"No."

"Come on now Mordo..."

"Sorry. Let us begin."

"!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, though it ended in a tragedy…as Meliodas just witnessed another death involving Elizabeth…only this time at the hands of a mortal. This is a parallel showing of how someone got killed at the hands of the Green Goblin, and this time Spider-Man is not directly involved in any way…

At least the Goblin got his comeuppance, and in turn outed Loki, and a brawl is about to take place if not for the arrival of Thor and Strange…

But a new problem arises as Baron Mordo resurfaced, and is itching for a rematch…

* * *

_**Preview**_:

A mystical battle takes place…as Mordo intend to finish off Strange, which Meliodas gets caught in between…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late November or mid-December)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	13. Dimensional Turmoil

**Through the Times**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Nanatsu no Taizai **_is owned by _**Nakaba Suzuki **_and_** Studio Deen  
Doctor Strange**_ (2016 MCU film) is owned by _**Marvel Studios **_and_** Walt Disney Pictures **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, the story advances further as tension mounts as Baron Mordo reappears and is itching for a rematch, just as Meliodas is reeling from the unexpected death of Elizabeth (of main Earth)…

Expect some actions here which will slowly shifts the wheels of fate…in an unexpected way…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 13: Jigen no konran**_

A visibly angered Meliodas is being calmed by Strange as Thor confronted Loki over his role of indirectly causing the death of Elizabeth, even though the Green Goblin is the one who killed her, and the Thunder God is not pleased with his half-brother's latest foolishness, and told him that he has gotten himself into bigger trouble despite Loki rebutting.

"Really, brother…you really are a handful."

"I didn't do anything. Honest!"

"Don't lie. You caused this."

"But…"

"Shut it, Loki. After this I will have to decide on what to do with you…"

"Cut me some slack, brother…"

"No."

"Aw…"

As the scene takes place, onlookers were watching it and wondered where this would end up, yet they feel sorry for Meliodas, unaware of his true nature and now they are hoping that Thor punish Loki after overhearing that he is the reason why the Green Goblin went on a rampage that resulted in lots of damages and for killing Elizabeth.

"That guy…"

"Is he Thor's brother…?"

"Looks like it…"

"Now he's really done it…"

"Thor better punish him…"

"He's becoming a pain…"

"Indeed…"

"Are they really gods…?"

The scene further unfold as a very angry Meliodas wants to lash out at Loki, but Strange managed to calm him down and persuade him to let Thor deal with Loki, though Meliodas was reluctant to heed Strange's advice due to being despondent over Elizabeth's death.

"Easy, Meliodas…"

"But…"

"It's okay…"

"He…Elizabeth…she…"

"We know. Let Thor deal with him."

"But…but…"

"Calm down…relax…"

"…"

By then a mystical blast struck the ground, which came from the sky, and this caused everyone to scatter as they all evaded it. They then saw what caused it, and the attacker turns out to be Baron Mordo, who somehow survived and return to modern Scotland.

There Mordo told Strange that they are going to finish what they started, and though Strange asked for a furlough, Mordo refuses and said they will settle this regardless of the circumstances.

"Sorry. No ceasefire."

"Mordo!"

"We deal with this no matter what."

"Can't we make a schedule?"

"No."

"Come on now Mordo..."

"Sorry. Let us begin."

"!"

Mordo unleashed another blast, which was a strong one, and it hits the ground, causing debris to fly over, and struck many onlookers and caused a panic and stampede, and many screamed out in pain as the blasts struck them.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHH!"

"GGGGGAAAAHHHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

In the ensuing confusion, Loki took the opportunity to make his escape, which Thor is not pleased, and the Green Goblin also used the confusion to get away as well, and before Meliodas could go after him, a stray blast blocked his way, impeding his chance to go after the Green Goblin, and this angered Meliodas and told Mordo to stop this at once.

Mordo, however, said that it is beyond this as he will deal with anyone associated with Strange, and that includes Thor and Melodias.

"Sorry. No exceptions."

"Damn you!"

"I will deal with this no matter who."

"Get out of my way!"

"No."

"Get out of my way…now."

"Sorry. Anyone associated with Strange dies. You included."

"!"

Mordo unleashed a powerful blast, which Meliodas instinctively evaded, but this had some unintentional consequence, as the blast struck Elizabeth's dead body and it was reduced to burnt ashes, and this angered Meliodas and he went into rage and flew towards Mordo and delivered strong punches that sent Mordo to the ground, and Strange became concerned at seeing Meliodas losing himself to rage.

He went towards Meliodas and tried to calm him down, saying that what he is doing will only worsen the situation and said that Thor would help in stopping Mordo's rampage, which slowly swayed the still-grieving Meliodas.

"Easy, Meliodas…"

"But…"

"It's okay…you already pinned him…"

"He…Elizabeth…he just…"

"We know. Let Thor and I deal with him. I promise."

"But…but…"

"Calm down…relax…everything will be okay…"

"…"

Mordo then uses the opportunity to strike back and unleashed a powerful sorcery-like blast, but Thor uses Mjolnir to summon lightning and uses them to repel Mordo's attacks, and there Strange uses his sorcery to try repel more of Mordo's blasts, and this caused an unexplained side effect, and a dimensional rift was formed, in which they are slowly sucked in.

But Mordo wasn't fazed and tried to press on with the attack, which forced Thor to back away with Strange pulling Meliodas with him, and the trio decided to try outrunning Mordo as they flew forward as they travelled within the dimensional limbo, and there Thor asked Strange what place is this.

Strange is unsure and told Thor that they need to find a safe place to land and find a way to stop Mordo from causing more trouble, which the Thunder God agrees, as they cannot afford to let Mordo land a fatal attack on any of them.

"Do you have any ideas, Strange?"

"Am thinking of one…"

"Now would be a good time…"

"Give me a moment…"

"Better hurry…"

"Don't rush me, Thor…"

"That guy can't wait…"

"!"

However, Mordo catches up and is about to hit Strange, but Meliodas managed to blindside Mordo and grappled with him, and there he angrily told him that he will pay for destroying Elizabeth's body, but the renegade sorcerer said it is no concern of his and all that matters is that he will kill Strange and take his sorcery talents away for his own personal use.

Mordo also made it clear that any who gets in his way will be killed, where he or she is innocent or not.

"Sorry. No exceptions."

"Damn you!"

"I will deal with this no matter who."

"Stop this right now!"

"No."

"Stop this…and I mean it!"

"Sorry. Anyone associated with Strange dies. You included."

"!"

Angered, Meliodas punched Mordo away, but the sorcerer fought back and attempted to regain the upper hand, and there he attempted to transport all of them towards the dimension where Dormamu resides, intending to have Dormamu kill Strange and the others while Mordo escape.

But Meliodas catches Mordo by surprise as he punched him on the nose as the sorcerer is attempting to make a spell, and the process went awry as everyone were transported to another dimension, and by the time everyone regain their senses, Strange and Thor looked baffled as they find themselves in the middle of a town, and it was different from what Modern Scotland looked like.

"Um…Strange…"

"Yes…"

"Where are we…?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of place is this…?"

"Don't know…"

"For real…?"

"Yeah."

Meliodas, however, recognized the area they are in, and told Strange and Thor that they are at the world where Meliodas came from: Britannia. Strange and Thor glanced at each other in surprise before turning towards Meliodas, and asked him if he is sure.

However, Mordo got up and is ready to resume the battle, but Strange urged Mordo to set aside any differences and think about returning to modern Earth, which Mordo doesn't appeared to be interested, saying that he can find his way back after killing Strange and Thor.

"Sorry. No exceptions."

"Mordo!"

"I will deal with this no matter who."

"Please stop this!"

"No."

"There's no reason for us to fight each other."

"Sorry. My goals are already set…and my targets die. You included."

"!"

Suddenly, demons appeared and are out for blood, which forced Meliodas to go on the offensive and began fighting off the largest one while Strange and Thor deal with the medium-sized ones.

Mordo observed the scene and felt that this might be better to let the demons in this dimension finish off Strange, believing that the Sorcerer Supreme has no means of making his way back to Scotland, and he took his leave as the battle rages on.

As Mordo is casting a spell to send himself back to modern Scotland, one of the demons struck him from behind, causing him to fall down and landed on the spot where Thor and Strange are fighting, and the result caused an unexpected effect as Mordo accidentally unleashed an explosive spell, which Strange is forced to weave a protection spell as he told Thor to get behind him.

"Thor!"

"What?"

"Get behind me!"

"…"

"Hurry!"

"Oh damn…!"

"Come on!"

"This just isn't my day…!"

The scene is covered in an explosive blast, where several seconds later the smoke cleared where the attacking demons were wiped out, and Meliodas lay there in a damaging heap, but there were no traces of Thor and Strange.

Even Mordo is nowhere to be found, and all that is left is Meliodas, where it took several minutes before he regain consciousness, due to his cursed immortality, and now he is alone once again, in his home world.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, though it ended in a tragedy…as Meliodas just witnessed another death involving Elizabeth…only this time at the hands of a mortal. This is a parallel showing of how someone got killed at the hands of the Green Goblin, and this time Spider-Man is not directly involved in any way…

At least the Goblin got his comeuppance, and in turn outed Loki, and a brawl is about to take place if not for the arrival of Thor and Strange…

But a new problem arises as Baron Mordo resurfaced, and is itching for a rematch…

And now they all ended back at Meliodas' world, which ended in a cliffhanger as Meliodas appeared to be the only one left whilst Strange and Thor's fates are up in the air…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Meliodas attempted to move on with his life now that he is back in Liones…but at the same time he would form the Nanatsu no Taizai…

See you in February 2021…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
